The Princess of the Eastern Lands
by Viet grl
Summary: Naraku has kiddnapped Kagome and has tourtured her to the point of death only to be saved by the most unlikely person Sesshoumaru! She soon find's out she's more then a miko she's a...
1. Default Chapter

"Inuyasha Sit boy!" Kagome called. slam Inuyasha dove face first into the ground. "What was that for wench?!" Inuyasha yelled. "You were going to hurt Shippo." Kagome said. "Argh whatever." Inuyasha said. Temper Inuyasha you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious shard detector now would you?" a malicious voice asked. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "Yes Inuyasha unfortunately I'm not here to fight I came to take something that I want." Naraku said. He came up behind Kagome and knocked her out.

"Kukuku I have what I came for. Inuyasha if you want to find your pretty shard detector head to the west." Naraku said disappearing in a cloud of miasma. "Argh Naraku get back here!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well let's go get her!" Sango yelled jumping on Kirara as well as Miroku and Shippo.

Kirara flew as fast as she could to keep up with Inuyasha but with three passengers it was hard. Inuyasha then stopped all of a sudden. "Inuyasha why have we stopped?" Sango asked "Sesshoumaru is near." Inuyasha said. Right then Sesshoumaru came out from some dense foliage. "Inuyasha I require some information on the ware bout's of the hanyou Naraku." Sesshoumaru said. "Why should I tell you?" Inuyasha asked. "He has taken something of mine I want it back." Sesshoumaru said.

"He says to go west if we want to find him." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded and ran of in said direction. "Let's rest here." Inuyasha said jumping up into a tree. "Inuyasha we have to find Kagome!" Sango said. "Yea I know but if we don't get any rest when we get there how are we gonna save Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha has got a point there Sango." Miroku said. "Fine but we leave first thing in the mourning." Sango said. Kagome had her backpack with her when she was kidnapped so Sango curled up next to Kirara.

Kagome woke up in a dark musty room. She was chained to a wall barely on her toes. "Where am I?" Kagome wondered. She heard a whimpering next to her so out of curiosity she looked over. Next to her was a girl she recognized was Sesshoumaru's human ward. "Rin what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "Rin was playing in a field picking flowers for Lord Sesshoumaru when a man came and took Rin. It got dark then Rin woke up here." Rin said. Kagome was about to say something when the door slammed open.

In the doorway stood Naraku with a malicious look on his face. "Ahhhh I see the shard detector as awoken. Well you'll soon wish you were in the eternal sleep when I get through with you." Naraku said. He pulled out a dagger and ran it along her exposed stomach. A thin line of blood appeared in its wake. She hissed in pain when the dagger stopped. Rin watched in horror as Naraku stabbed the dagger into Kagome's side. Kagome bit her lip to the point of bleeding to keep from screaming. Kagome looked over at Rin's horrified face and said, "Do not watch Rin this is not for eyes such as yours to witness." After she finished and Rin looked away Naraku stabbed her once again on the other side careful not to injure any major organs. Rin started crying as she listened to Kagome's pain filled screams.

After ten minuets more of the torture Naraku stopped. "That's all for today little miko but rest assured there will be more tomorrow." Naraku said as he walked out of the room.

After Rin heard the door close she looked over at Kagome. She cried even more at the state Kagome was in. She had three stab wounds one on each of her sides and her stomach, deep cuts adorned her arms and legs, slits were cut on her stomach, leg's, arm's, back. Each wound bleed profusely. Rin looked up at Kagome's face surprised to see a smile on her face. "Rin don't worry about things that happen to me. I'll be alright. Do you see that bag over there?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded "Go and get anything you want out of it to play with. Or eat if I tell you you can." Kagome said in a soft voice. Rin went over to the bag and rummaged through it she found a rectangular bar that smelled sweet. "Kagome what's this?" Rin asked. "That's a chocolate bar it's a sweet I get from my time you can eat half of it." Kagome said. Rin nodded and unwrapped the Hershey bar. "Rin next time Naraku comes I want you to hide under a blanket and don't come out until you hear him leave do you understand?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded, "That's a good girl would you like me to tell you a story about my adventures with my group?" Kagome asked "Yes Rin would like to hear a story." Rin said.

"Alright how about the time I first came to the feudal era. It was my 16th birthday and my brother Souta had lost the cat in the well on my shrine so I went and got him but..." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha get up we have got to go." Sango said "Yea yea I'm coming let's go." Inuyasha said taking of running with the rest of the group in tow. "Inuyasha how will we find Kagome I mean the west is such a big place." Miroku said. "Naraku left his scent so I can find it." Inuyasha said.

The next day Naraku came back the same time he did the other day. Rin did as told and hid under the blanket. Naraku reopened some of Kagome's wounds and created more he ripped part of her skirt and top trying to get at the spots he missed. Naraku continued his torture for twenty minuets before stopping. "Now where is the little girl? I forgot to get her yesterday." Naraku said "Go to hell." Kagome said. Naraku saw a shivering blanket out of the corner of his eye so he went to it.

"Ah here is the little ward of Sesshoumaru's" Naraku said. He lifted the dagger and was about to strike when a light blue dome appeared around the girl. Naraku immediately turned to Kagome. "Take this barrier off." Naraku said. "No leave her alone." Kagome said. "Fine then what I planed for her I shall do to you." Naraku said.

Naraku stabbed Kagome in the thigh, and then cut a long line from her shoulder to her elbow. He then stabbed the dagger into her shoulder. He reopened all of her wounds and made some more. He continued this for another ten minuets until he stopped. He looked over at Rin but found the barrier intake. "We will continue this tomorrow." Naraku said leaving.

Kagome didn't sleep that night in fear the barrier might fail and Rin would become vulnerable. It took a while to calm Rin this time since now Kagome had twice as more wounds and was still bleeding well into the night.

The next time Naraku came back with a hot fire he took out the dagger he put in there and did the same as he did the last few days. Kagome screamed louder then she had her entire life. First she was burned then cut or stabbed. The skin burned around the wound. Naraku continued for twenty minuets putting the dagger back in the fire if it got to cold for his taste. Through all this the barrier held. "Fine have it your way miko." Naraku said. He was about to get the dagger out of the fire again but stopped.

"It seems we have a guest. I should go great the Great Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku said leaving.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the castle he smelled Naraku at. He also smelled blood and burnt flesh. From a distance he also heard a woman's screams. If it were Rin Naraku would pay dearly. Sesshoumaru walked to the middle of the court yard. He saw Naraku come from where the smell of blood came from. What was funny was the smell of blood didn't belong to Rin but someone else. This perplexed Sesshoumaru and he did not like being confused.

"Naraku where is my ward?" Sesshoumaru asked "Right to the point eh Sesshoumaru? Well you ward is safe and unharmed unfortunately. It seems the other prisoner I have has no self preservation what so ever." Naraku said. "Give me my ward." Sesshoumaru said.

That doesn't seem like fun does it." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru just charged and beheaded the puppet.

Kagura went to the dungeons to get the little miko and bring her to the other castle. She almost retched at the strong smell of blood. 'It's a wonder she's still alive with the blood she's lost.' Kagura thought. Kagura came in to the room to see the barrier around the girl was as strong as ever. Kagome was barely hanging on to life as she chanted "Must keep up the barrier keep Rin safe." under her breath Kagura felt bad for the poor miko. 'At least I never had to go through this torment.' She thought

Kagura felt a demon presence behind her and turned around to see Lord Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. 'I can save the miko and save my life as well perfect.' Kagura said.

After Sesshoumaru beheaded the puppet he headed toward the smell of blood. He saw Kagura head into the room where the smell of blood was strongest. He walked silently behind Kagura and was surprised at what he saw. Rin was surrounded by a light blue barrier created by a miko. He looked over at where the smell of blood came from and was once again surprised. The girl that traveled with his brother was there barley clinging to life chanting "Must keep up the barrier keep Rin safe." While her life slowly slipped away but the barrier stood firm.

The only thing holding the miko up was the chains around her wrists. She was covered in blood the only place unmarred was her face. Her hair was matted in blood. She was as pale as death from blood loss. A pool of blood lay at her feet. Yet she managed to keep up the barrier.

Sesshoumaru saw the sympathetic face on Kagura when she saw the girl. "Ah Sesshoumaru how nice of you to come." Kagura said. Sesshoumaru recognized what Kagura was planning and went along with it. "Kagura release my ward." Sesshoumaru said. "I can't do that." Kagura said. "Fujinomai." Kagura said. She missed each hit on purpose. She let Sesshoumaru hit her for a while until she retreated.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome when she lifted up her head. She saw who it was and smiled before the barrier before Rin disappeared. "Kagome!" Rin yelled running to the girl. Kagome smiled down at Rin "Rin don't worry. Forget all you saw these past three days." Kagome said smiling before her eyes closed and she died. "Kagome! This isn't funny! Please wake up you can't die. Kagome! Kagome! Kagome wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Rin yelled lightly shaking the young woman. Tears went down Rin's cheeks as she called once more for the girl to wake up.

Sesshoumaru watched until tensaiga pulsed at his side. He drew the sword and saw the gremlins that carried away the soul. Kagomes soul was struggling to get back to her body. 'Strange this girl only has 1/3 of her soul.' Sesshoumaru thought. He slashed the gremlins and the soul returned to her body. All the wounds on Kagome healed the only indication to tell that she had been hurt were the dried blood in her hair and body.

Sesshoumaru slashed at the manacles holding her up and caught her as she fell and held her bridle style. "Rin stop your crying the girl is once again among the living she is just asleep." Sesshoumaru said. Rin looked up and smiled "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. May we bring her home with us so I can take care of her?" Rin asked. "As you wish Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin tucked the girl in a bed after cleaning her body and hair with help from some of the female servants. When Kagome screamed out no doubt from reliving her time in Naraku's castle Rin stroked her hair making shushing noises. Rin got up and left for her room when she saw Sesshoumaru staring at her. "Mommy used to do that when Rin had a bad dream." Rin said simply.

The next few days Rin was always at Kagome's bed side waiting for the young miko to wake. On the fifth night Kagome awoke to find Rin sleeping on her bed. Kagome smiled and stroked her hair. Rin snuggled closer to Kagome as she did that. Kagome got off her bed and picked Rin up off the floor and laid her on the bed. A second later Kagome began coughing. Rin then woke up. "Kagome-neechan you woke up." Rin said jumping on Kagome making both of then to fall to the floor.

"Rin are you alright? How long have I been asleep?" Kagome asked. "Yes Rin is fine. Kagome-neechan died then Sesshoumaru-sama revived Kagome-neechan. Then Kagome-neechan fell asleep for..." Rin counted on her fingers and held up five fingers. "This many days." Rin said showing Kagome her five fingers. "Rin helped the servants wash and dress Kagome then watched Kagome for five days." Rin said.

"Rin you shouldn't have now go to bed before..." Kagome started but was stopped by a coughing fit. "Oh no Kagome's sick Kagome-neechan should be in bed." Rin said. "And Rin should go to her room before she gets sick as well." Kagome said carrying Rin out of her room.

"But Rin has to take car of Kagome." Rin said "You've done more then enough now go to your room before you also get sick." Kagome said dropping Rin outside her door. "Bed Rin." Kagome said closing the shoji door. Kagome made it half way to her futon before she collapsed on the floor. Rin ran into the room to see Kagome on the floor. "See Rin will stay and help Kagome-neechan." Rin said helping Kagome up.

"Fine but you must sleep in your own room and stay away from me most of the time." Kagome said.


	2. The Princess of the Eastern Lands2

"But Rin has to take car of Kagome." Rin said "You've done more then enough now go to your room before you also get sick." Kagome said dropping Rin outside her door. "Bed Rin." Kagome said closing the shoji door. Kagome made it half way to her futon before she collapsed on the floor. Rin ran into the room to see Kagome on the floor. "See Rin will stay and help Kagome-neechan." Rin said helping Kagome up.

"Fine but you must sleep in your own room and stay away from me most of the time." Kagome said.

Despite what Kagome had said Rin kept staying with her for entire days. Kagome would tell Rin stories about her life with there group but when she came to parts about Sesshoumaru she made him sound like hero. She knew Rin looked up to him so said nothing about his arm and how he hates all humans and things like that. It took only five das for Kagome to recover.

One day Sesshoumaru came into the room when Kagome was telling Rin about the encounter between him and Inuyasha when Inuyasha killed all of those bandits when he went into his demon rage. She made him sound like a hero the way she was telling the story. After she was done she told Rin she had to go. "But why?" Rin asked "Rin I've been away long enough and I bet my friends are worried about me. My family is too. Kagome said.

"I also have a job to finish. I tell you what you can come visit anytime." Kagome said. "Promise?" Rin asked "Yep." Kagome said. Kagome took off the necklace she had around her neck. It was a sapphire six point star with a ruby tear drop inside it in the middle. "Hear Rin take this." Kagome said giving it to Rin. "Oh pretty." Rin said putting it on. Rin then had an idea. "Stay hear don't leave yet I have something for you." Rin said

She ran to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his hand dragging him to two large golden doors. "Sesshoumaru-sama I found something I wanted to give to Kagome in here may I get it and give it to her?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru just nodded and opened the door. Inside were jewels, gold, jewelry, and diamonds. Rin ran to the back of the room and rummaged through something.

She pulled out a golden headband shaped like a v in the front and clipped on in the back. In the middle of it was a red ruby cut like a tear. 'Of course she would pick the protection stone.' Sesshoumaru thought. Rin ran back to the room with Sesshoumaru not far behind.

Sesshoumaru came into the room to see Kagome refusing the gift and Rin trying to get her to talk it when. "Kagome-neechan if you don't take this then I won't like you anymore." Rin said. "Hay that's not fair Rin that's a dirty trick." Kagome said. "I mean it if you don't take it I won't like you anymore." Rin said. "Fine I'll take it." Kagome said. Kagome parted her hair so that Rin could put it on.

Rin clipped it so that it would be tight but not to tight just enough so that it wouldn't slip. Kagome let her hair down when Rin was finished. "Um Lord Sesshoumaru would you mind taking me to the well that resides in the forest that took your half brothers name?" Kagome asked. "Sesshoumaru nodded and left. He came back a few minuets later saying that it was time to go. "Bye Rin I'll see you sometime if you come to visit." Kagome said following Sesshoumaru out.

It took five minuets to get to the bone eaters well because of Ah, Un, and Sesshoumaru going at top speed. "Kagome it's seems Rin is found of you so I give you these to protect yourself. If the protection stone fails." Sesshoumaru said handing her a sword and kodachi. The swords were plain they had a black sheath and hilt with a red ribbon tied around the top of the sheath.

Kagome bowed when she took them. "Thank-you Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said before she jumped down the well. After Kagome left Sesshoumaru left as well thinking 'when she gets back to the mutt she's is going to have a surprise for I can smell dirt and death.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Mama I'm home!" Kagome yelled nobody answered her. "Hmm wonder where they all are." Kagome said. A white paper caught her attention.

Kagome

We went to visit you relatives so we won't get back until Sunday

There is a fresh first aid kit in your room as well as snack's and

ramen for your friends.

Love mom.

"Oh that's right I forgot all about that." Kagome said. She went up stairs and took a nice long shower. When she got out she couldn't find any of her clothes. Every drawer was empty except for her undergarments drawer. She opened her closet and was surprised at what she saw. Kimonos, yakuta's, and fighting Kimono's adorned the inside. "Wow there all so pretty." She took out a fighting kimono that was red with black pants and a gold sash.

The fabric was pure 100 silk it nearly felt like water. She put on her undergarments then the kimono. The undershirt was white but looked like a regular sleeveless shirt. The kimono was also sleeveless it split where the body met her hips and flowed down to her knees.

The black slakes were loose so that she wouldn't rip it when she stretched and had a red rose on the bottom of the left leg where it ended at her ankle. Kagome put on the black slippers she found on the floor. They were black with a whit lining. She then tied the gold sash around her waist.

On her vanity was a box that contained make-up that matched her kimonos as well as hair sticks. She put on red lipstick with black eye liner and dark red eye shadow. She put her hair up in a bun using black hair sticks. "Wow I have to thank mom for giving me this." Kagome said when she looked at her self in the mirror.

She got out her spare bag and packed a pair of each kind of kimono. She packed all solid colors. A white Kimono with a black sash, a light blue one with a darker blue sash, A white one and red one, and for fighting kimonos a black one with red slakes and a silver sash, and a silver one with metallic blue pants and a silver sash. She also packed her first aid kit and the snacks and raman her mom got. She put the sword and kodachi in her sash then jumped down the well.

Kagome walked to the village and headed to Kaede's hut. Once she got to the hut she was bombarded by Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. "Kagome we were so worried about you." "Kagome it's been complete hell with out you." "What happened to you?" and "I missed you Kagome." Was what she heard. "Um I was killed then revived by Sesshoumaru and got sick so I was taken care of by Rin. I missed you too. And why has it been complete heel without me?" Kagome asked.

The group turned around and pointed to the corner. There stood Kikyou next to Inuyasha. "Kikyou what are you doing hear?" Kagome asked "I'm hear because you were stupid enough to get caught by Naraku." Kikyou said. "Why I ought to kill you. Do you know what kind of hell I went through?" Kagome asked.

Kagome then rounded on Inuyasha. "How dare you bring a bag of dirt and decay into our group! While I'm sick no less! How could you!? She's tried to kill both of us! She also gave Naraku my hard earned jewel shards what were you thinking!? Wait don't answer that because you have no brain! Do you know what kind of hell I went through with Naraku?! He slashed, cut, stabbed, and burned me. I bleed to death in a dungeon the only thing keeping me alive was a little girl who I wanted to keep safe! And just guess who saved me!? Not you but your brother he revived me and healed my wounds! He also took care of me! But where were you!? Off collecting jewel shards and god knows what with a pile of soul steeling dirt and decay! Argh Sit sit sit sit sit sit! I'm going out for a walk don't even follow me any of you!" Kagome yelled. She grabbed the bow and quiver on her way out.

"Wow I didn't know Kagome went through all of that." Sango said. "Yes I can't believe Kagome had to go through all of that no one should." Miroku said. "Is it safe to come out now? Kagome's scary when she's mad." Shippo said. "Yes Shippo it's safe." Miroku said.

Kagome was walking through the forest jumping over roots and fallen trees subconsciously. She was mumbling about stupid Inuyasha's and walking piles of clay. "Ah what do we have hear boys?" a man's voice asked. "Look's like a lost little girl. Some over hear darling and I'll make you into a woman." One said. "I'm not in a very good mood right now so how 'bout you bandit's go find fun somewhere else." Kagome said.

"Oh feisty one. Come on boys let have some fun." The man who spoke first said. Ten men fell from the trees and surrounded her. "Fine have it your way." Kagome said. One man came running at her she ducked and punched his chin then kicked him in the stomach. He fell back into the crown unconscious. Two men came charging from different directions. Kagome jumped up and kicked them both in the temple causing them both to fall unconscious. She took out her bow and pinned three men to tree's by there shirts.

Kagome took out the kodachi and used the butt of it to hit one man in the stomach stunning him. She sheathed the kodachi and used it to hit one in the shoulder dislocating it. She then kicked one man in the knee causing it to bend the other way and breaking it. She slipped the kodachi back into her sash and walked off leaving a bunch of knocked out and wounded men behind.

"Wow I never knew Kagome could do that." A boy's voice said. "Of 'course not we've been out of her lives since mom and dad erased her memory and put her down that well." A female voice said. "Why can't we just show ourselves?" the boy's voice asked. "Because we have to wait for her eighteenth birthday that's when her memory will come back. That is when we'll show ourselves. For now we'll just watch our older sister." The female said disappearing with the boy.

Kagome came back to the hut and ignored everybody. She went into the back room and changed into her white yakuta. She then went to sleep. Shippo curled up next to her. Sango and Miroku followed suit. Kikyou and Inuyasha stayed up a little late then too fell asleep.

Kagome's Dream

"Kagome you must concentrate. Anticipate your opponent's movements. Watch there body movement and facial expressions. Leave no vulnerable spots for them to take advantage from. Now get up we'll try this again." A man said he was about seven feet tall. He had a red six point star on his forehead and two golden stripes on each cheek. He also had amber eyes and long silky black hair that reached the back of his knees. A long fluffy tail rested on his right shoulder. He wore a kimono like Sesshoumaru's except where Sesshoumaru's was white his was red, with black patterns instead of red. A silver sash with gold ends was tied around his waist. In it were two swords. On his feet were black boots.

"Yes father." A girl that looked exactly like him said. She looked around the age of six and wore a fighting kimono just like the one Kagome has it was red with black pants and a gold sash. She had one sword strapped to her side.

The man charged at her sword in hand. The girl held up her sword. She did as instructed and watched his body movement's and facial expressions. She jumped up at the last second and brought the butt of her sword down on the back of his neck.

The older demon fell face first into the ground. "Oh Daddy!" The girl called. She kneeled down next to the man. "I'm sorry daddy." The girl said. The older man sat up laughing. "Haha that's my girl. That's my Kagome." The man said hugging the younger demon.

end Dream

Kagome woke up at the break of dawn. She suddenly remembered how to wield a sword. She changed into her silver and metallic blue fighting kimono. She also put on light blue eye shadow and silver lipstick. She put her hair up using silver hair sticks.

Kagome picked up her swords and put them in her sash and walked out. Inuyasha heard the sound of movement and opened his eye's just a slit. He saw Kagome putting a couple of swords in her sash and leaving. Curious she went to see what she was doing.

He followed her to the clearing with goshinboku. She unsheathed her sword and did the most amazing techniques he had ever seen. Yesterday she couldn't even hold one. 'How did she get so good?' Inuyasha wondered watching her. She moved like water. Her fighting looked like a well practiced dance. Very soon it did turn into a dance when Kagome started enjoying it. Inuyasha heard some movement behind him so he looked. Behind him were Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyou.

They were all watching Kagome. When he turned around again he was surprised to see she stopped. Kagome was looking in the opposite direction of them as if waiting for something. They were all surprised when a little girl ran out of the foliage yelling mother and hugging Kagome. Sesshoumaru then came from the same direction. Kagome hugged the little girl back saying "Rin I missed you."

Kagome was practicing her swordsmanship when she heard a voice. She turned around waiting for whoever it was because they were getting closer. Just then Rin came running into the clearing arms out stretched yelling "Kagome-okaasan!" Kagome put down her sword and kneeled down and caught the girl as she ran towards her. "Rin oh I missed you." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru followed shortly after. "Hello Lord Sesshoumaru I didn't expect you to let Rin visit me this early." Kagome said. "I wasn't about to but she kept sighing and asking every five minuets to come see you." Sesshoumaru said sitting down. "Rin you shouldn't have. Next time when you leave don't do things like that Lord Sesshoumaru will let you come when he has time alright?" Kagome asked Rin nodded "Good." Kagome said. "Kagome it seems that you have an audience." Sesshoumaru said pointing to where the gang was.

"Really who?" Kagome asked "My half wit half brother." Sesshoumaru said. "Inuyasha I'm still mad about yesterday so unless you want one less arm get the hell away. As for anybody else you too." Kagome said. Kagome heard a scampering then nothing. "So Rin what do you want to do?" Kagome asked. "I want to stay with you and Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said "Rin we can do that." Kagome said

"Why?" Rin asked "Because Rin I travel with a different group. And Lord Sesshoumaru has things to do." Kagome said. "But I want both Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said. "Rin try to understand Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru don't get along very well." Kagome said. "But mommy could always tell Inuyasha not to fight with Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said. "Rin... What did you call me?" Kagome asked. "Mommy?" Rin asked "Oh alright you can call me that." Kagome said.

"Well as I was saying it's nearly impossible to make Inuyasha not fight Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. "Why does mommy have to travel with stupid Inuyasha anyway?" Rin asked. "Because I'm the only one who can subdue him if he gets into any trouble plus I was the one who broke the jewel so I need him to get it." Kagome said. "Then we'll just join Mama's group." Rin said. "Rin what have I been telling you this whole time. Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru don't get along."

"But mommy said she could subdue him if he got into trouble." Rin said. "Fine but only if Lord Sesshoumaru agrees." Kagome said. "I haven't a problem joining your group if that means Rin is happy." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome sighed "Fine come on. I have a feeling Inuyasha is going to want to get going." Kagome said. She then picked up her sword and left. Leaving Rin and Sesshoumaru to follow.

Kagome got out a piece of cloth from her back pack and handed it to Sesshoumaru when they got to the hut. "What is this for?" Sesshoumaru asked "Unless you want to smell death and decay for the whole day and night I suggest you put that on. And Rin cover your ears you too Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. The two did as told and just as they did Inuyasha and the gang walked into the hut.

Inuyasha took one look at Sesshoumaru and started screaming. "What do you think your doing bringing Sesshoumaru hear!? May I remind you he tried to kill us and tried to steal tetsuiga from me?!" Inuyasha asked. "Sit. It's kinda like you bringing in Kikyou huh. Well I let Lord Sesshoumaru come because his ward wanted to stay with me as well as him so she decided to join our group with Sesshoumaru. If you send them away or fight with any of them I will personally make sure the dead bitch dies again and you suffer from being sit your entire life." Kagome said

Inuyasha fell into the ground a second time before saying okay.


	3. The Princess of the Eastern Lands3

Inuyasha took one look at Sesshoumaru and started screaming. "What do you think your doing bringing Sesshoumaru hear!? May I remind you he tried to kill us and tried to steal tetsuiga from me?!" Inuyasha asked. "Sit. It's kinda like you bringing in Kikyou huh. Well I let Lord Sesshoumaru come because his ward wanted to stay with me as well as him so she decided to join our group with Sesshoumaru. If you send them away or fight with any of them I will personally make sure the dead bitch dies again and you suffer from being sit your entire life." Kagome said

Inuyasha fell into the ground a second time before saying okay.

Inuyasha walked ahead of the group with Kikyou, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku behind them, and Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Sesshoumaru behind them. "Kagome is it alright if I call you mama as well?" Shippo asked. "Of course it is Shippo." Kagome said. "Yay!" Shippo said. "Mama does that mean Shippo is my brother?" Rin asked. "Um I guess so." Kagome said.

Both kids cheered at that and Shippo jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and down to Rin. "Hi Rin I'm Shippo wanna play?" Shippo asked. "Yep!" Rin said. They both ran around the group playing tag. Inuyasha tried to swipe at Shippo a few times but a few sits fixed all that.

Tonight when Kagome went to sleep Rin and Shippo curled up on both sides of her sandwiching her. Kikyou slept with Inuyasha in the tree, Sango and Miroku slept on opposite sides. Sesshoumaru stayed awake and sat near Kagome. He found that when he stood near her her scent overpowered the smell of death and dirt. So he could get rid of that infernal piece of cloth.

Sesshoumaru turned when he heard Kagome whimper in her sleep. Parts or her flesh bunched up where he remembered were cut's. 'She must be reliving her time with Naraku.' Sesshoumaru thought. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked closer to her the closer he got the softer her whimpers became. When he was right next to her the whimpers stopped. Sesshoumaru sat down next to Kagome's head. Somehow the softness of her scent lulled him to sleep.

The next mourning Sango woke up to a very cute picture. Sango crept to Miroku and shook him awake. "What is it Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango put her finger to her lips and pointed over to where Kagome was sleeping. Somehow Kagome had crawled into Sesshoumaru's lap. Her head rested below his chin where his heart was. Sesshoumaru had his arms wrapped around her. The children were on both sides of Sesshoumaru head's resting on his leg.

"Well isn't that a pretty picture." Miroku whispered. Sango nodded just then who better to ruin the moment but Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree with Kikyou. "Well ain't this just a cute picture. Get the hell up Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at the last part at the top of his lungs. Kagome, Rin, and Shippo jumped up screaming. Rin started crying which in turn made Shippo start crying. "Inuyasha! Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit!" Kagome yelled

She then remembered about Sesshoumaru's ears. "Oh I'm so sorry Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said picking up both children. "Oh shhhhh it's okay it's alright there's nothing to be scared of. Shhhh it was just Inuyasha being a jerk." Kagome said. Soon both kids stopped crying and Kagome gave them both suckers.

"I'm so sorry Lord Sesshoumaru for yelling. I forgot about your ears for a second." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru just nodded and got up. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and slapped him in the face and punched him into a tree. "Do that again and I'll make sure you're pinned to a tree for more then 50 years." Kagome said. She then packed up her things and dressed in her red fighting kimono and did her make-up and hair. She then led the group to where she felt a jewel shard it's seemed that Kikyou really couldn't feel the jewel shards after all.

Kagome felt a demon nearby and took of at a speed one notch slower then Sesshoumaru. "You two watch Rin." Sesshoumaru said before following after Kagome. Kagome supplied the finale blow to the demon just as Sesshoumaru caught up. "How did you kill it so fast?" Sesshoumaru asked. "It wasn't a strong demon even with the jewel shard. I don't know why Inuyasha makes these battles to look so hard because there not." Kagome said putting the shard away.

"We should get back now I don't trust that Kikyou woman." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded and ran toward the group.

When Kagome got back the group was only halfway there. "Kagome when did you get so fast?" Sango asked "Um just now?" Kagome said. Sango and Miroku's jaw dropped open. Kagome scratched the back of her head. "Weird huh?' Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku just nodded Kagome grabbed her bag and called to the children. "Where is Inuyasha and Kikyou?" Kagome asked "Um I don't know he took off after you with Kikyou." Sango said as the kids came back.

"Oh we'll just continue on without them Inuyasha can find out scents when he comes back." Kagome said. This time Kagome lead the group with Shippo and Rin playing in front of her. Sesshoumaru walked next to her with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara behind them.

An hour latter both children got tired. "Hay guys want to stop here for a while the kids are tired." Kagome asked "Yes that's fine Kagome." Sango said. Kagome sat down at the base of a tree cross legged. Both children climbed into her lap and feel asleep. The scene was a peaceful one Sesshoumaru sat up in a tree watching the surrounding's. Sango was polishing her boomerang. Miroku was meditating and Kagome was sitting under Sesshoumaru's tree enjoying the breezes that went by.

Kagome soon also fell asleep. About ten minuets after Kagome fell asleep Inuyasha came running. "Hay what are you all doing sitting around?" Inuyasha asked loudly. He woke up the three sleeping under the tree and startled Miroku out of his meditation causing Miroku to jump in the air. Kagome yawned and said "The children got tired so we stopped for a bit." She tried to get up but her legs were asleep from the extra weight.

Kagome followed behind the group for a little bit because of her legs but soon feeling returned and she walked beside Sesshoumaru. The group walked until Kagome announced that she felt two jewel shards coming fast. She started running in the other direction when a small tornado caught up to her. "Kagome my love why are you running away? Oh you wanted to get away so we could have some alone time eh?" Kouga asked.

"Ew gross. No look Kouga you're a really nice guy and all but I don't like you that way. You feeling are best given to someone else." Kagome said. "In other word Kouga get lost." Shippo said. "Yes go away leave our mommy alone." Rin said. "Mommy?" Kouga asked. "Yea they kinda adopted me as there mother. Any way why don't you try to get to know Ayaumae? She's a nice girl and she already likes you." Kagome said. "Alright but know this Kagome I will always love you." Kouga said before he took off.

Kagome sighed "Thank goodness I thought he'd never get a clue. Thanks guys." Kagome said to the kids. "No problem mama." Shippo said. "Yea what Shippo said." Rin said. Kagome laughed and ran to catch up with the group again. "Hay Sango guess what." Kagome said. "What?" Sango asked. "I turn eighteen in three days." Kagome said "Really that's very good Kagome. Um what does it mean?" Sango asked. "I can finally finish school for the rest of my life unless I want to go to a collage where they teach a higher level of schooling." Kagome said.

"I'm so happy for you." Sango said. "Thanks but I can't help but thing something's going to happen." Kagome said.

"Really what?" Sango asked "I don't know but it feels like my life is going to change forever." Kagome said. "These feelings all started after that dream." Kagome said.

"Really would you tell me about your dream?" Sango asked. "Alright there was a demon I it. He had long silky black hair and a black tail. On his forehead was a red six point star on both cheeks were two golden strips. He also had amber eyes. He wore a kimono similar to Sesshoumaru's but where his is white the other demons was red and black where Sesshoumaru's is red. He was teaching this girl who was is daughter how to fight with a sword. She looked like him but had a fighting kimono exactly like the one I'm wearing. She hit him on the back of the neck and he fell face first into the ground. He sat up laughing saying 'That's my girl. That's my Kagome.'." Kagome said

"Oh I don't know who you're talking about but Sesshoumaru might." Sango said. "His name is Ashitaka Emishi he was the Lord of the Eastern lands along with his wife San. They had three children before they died. Kagome, Moro, and Shang. Kagome was the oldest child she was to take over the throne. She disappeared on the day of the Lord and Lady's death. She was six at the time and an expert at the sword she fought much like you Kagome. Her birthday is also in three days her eighteenth birthday the day she should take over the throne. Moro is the second eldest she would be around fifteen now. She also disappeared. She took with her the 1 year old child Shang. He was the only boy but he can't take the throne for only the oldest can. None of the children have been seen since twelve years ago." Sesshoumaru said.

"How do you know all this Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked "I was a very good friend with Kagome she and I would always play tricks on Inuyasha and his mother. I also have the duty of taking care of there lands until Kagome or any of her siblings return." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh I never knew that." Kagome said "Yes well I'm glad she isn't found yet. The demons that killed the late Lord and Lady really wanted Kagome. She was the strongest demon besides me. She was also the first Demon miko to live her sister and brother was demons." Sesshoumaru said. "Oh. Thank-you for that bit of information Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

As Kagome left Sesshoumaru had a little flashback.

Flashback

"Sesshoumaru come on hurry up we don't wanna miss this." A little girl around the age of six said. "I'm coming Kagome can't you be patient for once?" a younger Sesshoumaru asked. "Patience what's that. I've never been patient since the day I was born." Kagome said running ahead of Sesshoumaru. She stopped at a corner and peered around it. Sure enough Inuyasha was heading down the hallway. "Okay watch this." Kagome said. She waved her hand in a semi-circle shape. A large spider appeared in front of him. Inuyasha turned white and ran in the other direction. "Mommy!" He yelled.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru burst out laughing that is until they heard a voice. "Now what are you two laughing about it wouldn't be about little Inuyasha sacred out of his mind would it? You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" Kagome's father Ashitaka asked. Kagome stopped laughing and put up the straightest face she could muster. "No of course not what would make you think that?" Kagome asked almost laughing between the words.

"Well then how would a large spider appear out of nowhere?" Ashitaka asked. "Um magic?" Kagome asked. "Kagome you should know better every time Inutasho comes you and Sesshoumaru always find some trick to play on either Inuyasha or his mother. I want this to stop now do you understand?" Ashitaka asked. "Yes father." Kagome said with her head bowed.

end flashback

After his little flashback Sesshoumaru chuckled. Everybody stopped dead and stared at him. "What are you all staring at?" Sesshoumaru asked sending a death glare there way. "Nothing um it's getting dark how about we set up camp." Kagome said. "Oh no were not we are still going you stopped and rested today so were making up for lost time." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha we wouldn't have rested if you weren't so slow now just sit down and rest." Kagome said unrolling her sleeping bag.

Kagome made some ramen and passed some out to every body. Even Sesshoumaru ate since he was introduced to ramen a while back. After everybody ate Kagome and Sango went down to the nearby hot springs for a bath. "So Kagome what do you think of that story Sesshoumaru told us?" Sango asked as she relaxed in the spring. "I don't know but I think the thing I'm feeling is somehow connected to the Princess Kagome. I mean why would I have a dream of her training it doesn't make sense. I haven't had a dream like that so I guess I'm okay." Kagome said.

"I wonder what she would look like now. I mean how you described her was very vague. The only things I've heard of this princess is that demoness dress up as her so they could take the throne but it never works because they don't have miko powers." Sango said. "Oh." Kagome said. The girls finished there bath and dressed. "You know with Lord Sesshoumaru in the group Miroku doesn't bother us any more this is the life not having to worry about the lecher." Sango said.

Both girls walked into camp laughing. Kagome went over to her sleeping bag and the children curled up beside her. Sesshoumaru took his place near Kagome's head just incase she relived her time with Naraku.

Kagome's dream

"Kagome concentrate. Feel the power within you pull some of it out coax it out of you. Good now concentrate on what you want to do. Now do it!" a woman with long black hair and brown eyes said. She wore woman's armor and a dress. She was a miko who had extraordinary powers. The girl that sat beside her was the same girl from Kagome's last dream. Princess Kagome. "Midoriko I can't." Kagome said. "Yes you can you almost did you almost had it now concentrate as hard as you can on what you want to do." Midoriko said. Princess Kagome concentrated and then Midoriko was surrounded in a blue light and floated in the air.

"Wonderful Kagome. Now put me down and we'll do harder things. Maybe we may finish your training to day.

Kagome watched as the Princess did extraordinary things with her magic.

end dream

Sango was the first of the group to wake up once again when she saw Kagome floating in the air still covered in her blanket her yakuta flowed behind her almost touching the ground. "Miroku get up." Sango said kicking him awake. "What is it Sango?" Miroku asked. "Look at Kagome." Miroku looked over at Kagome and jumped. The two set about waking everybody up. Soon everybody stood around Kagome. "I'm sensing a dramatic increase in Kagome's spiritual power." Miroku said.

"So you mean Kagome is getting stronger?" Sango asked. "Yes right now her spiritual power is that of Kikyou's. Nope never mind higher then that." Miroku said. Kagome's power went to the point that even the hairs on the back of Sesshoumaru's neck stood on end.

The light around Kagome faded as she went upright. Kagome yawned and stretched looking at everybody. "What are you all looking at?" Kagome asked. "Kagome you were floating in midair." Sango said. "Oh really? Cool." Kagome said. "Your power as also reached past that of Kikyou's." Miroku said. "Really then I can practice what I saw in my dream." Kagome said. "What dream?" Inuyasha asked. "Well I dreamt about Princess Kagome again but this time she was training with Midoriko." Kagome said. Kagome retold everybody about what happened at the first half of her dream.

"Watch." Kagome said. She did a waving motion with her hand and in front of her Inuyasha appeared a large spider. "Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled. The spider looked exactly like the one Princess Kagome had conjured. Kagome waved her hand again and in its place appeared one fire women. Music started and her mouth started moving.

Watching every motion

In the foolish lover's game

On this endless ocean

Finally lovers know no shame...

Turning and returning to some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say, my love

Take my breath away

Take my breath away...

Watching, I keep waiting

Still anticipating love

Never hesitating

To become the fated ones

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn around and say, my love

Take my breath away

Take my breath away...

Through the hourglass, I saw you

In time you slipped away

When the mirror crashed, I called you

And turned to hear you say

If only for today, I am unafraid

Take my breath away, oh whoa, yeah

You take my breath away, oh oh

You take my breath

You take my breath

You take my breath away

(take my breath away)

You take my breath away

You take my breath away

You take my breath away...

Everybody watched as the woman disappeared. "Wow Kagome I never knew anybody could do that." Sango said. "I know it's so weird and watch this." Kagome held out her palm and a blue orb appeared no bigger the Rin's fist. Kagome put her other hand on top of it and it flattened into a disk. She made more appear in front of everybody but Inuyasha and Kikyou. "Watch this." Kagome said she stepped on the disk in front of her. She rose into the air and flipped upside down she fell of her disk and fell toward the ground. She put her hands in front of her just as the disk appeared under her hands. Kagome twirled on her hands then jumped back on her feet.

Kagome went so high that she looked like a dot. She jumped off the disk and did some tricks in the air before landing on her disk twenty feet from the ground on one foot. She then slowly descended to the ground. "I control all of the disks." Kagome said as the dicks appeared in front of her. Then formed into orbs once again they danced around her then flew to everybody turning into there favorite color and turning into disks. "Get on we can cover more ground if we do this. Kagome said. Everybody but Inuyasha and Kikyou got on a disk because they didn't have one.

Kagome made all the disks rise in union and fly east where she felt three jewel shards. Kagome had to stop multiple times for Inuyasha to catch up so she just made a small one for Inuyasha and Kikyou to share.

Kagome decided to have some fun so she made the disks to do a formation she saw at some military air shows. After she was done they all looked at her pissed well all but the children and Sesshoumaru who had already experienced this when the Princess Kagome decided to have fun. "Kagome what do you think you were doing!" Sango yelled. "Um having fun?" Kagome asked. "That was not funny Kagome I was scared shitless." Sango said. "Sorry I was just getting real board." Kagome said.

Sango humped and sat down on her disk. Kagome did the same and let her legs dangle over the edge.

Kagome stopped at dawn that day. They were across the eastern border where the Land's of the east started. "Well I'm going to bed I'm really tired." Kagome said she went to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow. "You think she's alright?" Sango asked. "Yes she's just tired her body isn't used to this power yet. And maintaining seven disks is not an easy job." Miroku said. "Oh okay then I guess it's my turn to cook." Sango said.

Kagome's dream

Kagome stood in a place she remembered from when Inuyasha thought he saw his mother again. At the bridge stood a couple. A demon Kagome recognized as the Lord Ashitaka and next to him must be his mate San. She had long black hair with silver streaks. She had ice blue eyes and instead of a red star her's was blue. Her strips were silver. She wore a layered kimono that marked her as royalty. "Ashitaka look how our daughter has grown. She is a beautiful and strong young woman she shall rule our lands wonderfully." San said. "Yes she will she looks more like her father then her mother though." Ashitaka said. "The only way she is like you is the hair, tail, and markings." San said. "Um excuse me but what the heck are you talking about?" Kagome asked

"Oh right we need to restore her memory." Ashitaka said. He waved his hand and a mirror appeared in front of Kagome. Images ran past her of the Princess Kagome from birth to the time they erased her memory. Kagome looked at the couple with love in her eyes. "Mommy! Daddy!" Kagome yelled running to them. Kagome hugged both of the demons she now know are her parents. Kagome cried as she held her parents knowing that she'll never be able to do this again.

The family sat down and talked about everything from the past to the present. From happy to sad. They talked for hours.

"Kagome when you wake up you will take your true form beware of everybody there are still people seeking you out. Also your bother and sister have been following you so they will appear in front of you soon. And try to make Sesshoumaru smile again he was always a kind boy. He wasn't as cold as he is now before." Ashitaka said. "I understand. Bye mother bye father." Kagome said hugging both of them before she woke up.

end dream

Sango woke Kagome up then started about her daily morning. Everybody had there back turned to Kagome when a bright white light shone from where Kagome was standing. After the bright light receded in Kagome's place stood a demoness. She wore a fighting Kimono that was silver with blue pants and a silver sash with blue ends. She had three swords strapped to her side. The two that Sesshoumaru gave Kagome and one that had a red sheath and black hilt. On the hilt was a ruby red six point star.

Her face was like Kagome's except on her forehead in place of the protection stone Rin had given Kagome was a red six point star. On both cheeks where two gold strips. Her eyes were icy blue and her lips were as red as a rose. Her skin paler then the moon.

"Kagome is it really you?" Sesshoumaru asked. The demoness nodded. "Yep it's me Sesshy." Kagome said running over to him giving him a big hug which he returned. Everybody heard a scream and all head's turned to Inuyasha he was backing away from Kagome as if she were a plague. "What's wrong Inu are you afraid of little old me." Kagome asked.

"Get away from me." Inuyasha said. "You were the cause of most of my nightmares." Inuyasha said. Kagome burst out laughing "Yes and it was fun too." Kagome said. "Um this is all nice and all but where is Kagome the human Kagome?" Sango asked. "I am her Sango. My parents changed my look as well as erase my memory. So she and I are one in the same." Kagome said. "So are you still my and Rin's mom?" Shippo asked. "Yep I'm still the same person just with a mischievous side." Kagome said.

Just then two teenagers jumped from the trees. "Kagome!" They yelled running at Kagome and hugging her. "Moro! Shang! Oh what beautiful and handsome demons you've become." Kagome said examining her siblings. "Excuse me but who the hell are they?" Kikyou asked. "There my brother and sister. Moro and Shang." Kagome said.


	4. The Princess of the Eastern Lands4

Just then two teenagers jumped from the trees. "Kagome!" They yelled running at Kagome and hugging her. "Moro! Shang! Oh what beautiful and handsome demons you've become." Kagome said examining her siblings. "Excuse me but who the hell are they?" Kikyou asked. "There my brother and sister. Moro and Shang." Kagome said. Moro had long black hair with silver streaks. Her tail was the same way. She had amber eyes and a silver six point star in the middle of her forehead. Her strips where a metallic blue. Shang had light blue hair and icy blue eyes with flecks of amber in them. His strips and star were all a light blue.

"Kagome you must come back to the palace. A hanyou is trying to take it over. He is almost through the barrier Midoriko put up." Moro said. "Do you know who they are?" Kagome asked. "No but he wares a baboon pelt all the time." Shang said. "Naraku! The stupid monkey is trying to take over my lands. Well he's going to get a rude awakening when I get there." Kagome formed one giant disk. "Everybody get on where getting out of hear." Kagome said. When everybody got on she mad the disk fly as fast as she could make it go.

They floated in front of a giant blue barrier surrounding the biggest palace any of the human's has ever seen. The palace it's self was ten time's bigger then the one's Naraku has stayed in. A large dojo the size of a football field and taller then Sesshoumaru in his demon form stood in the middle of a garden as big as Inuyasha's forest. Next to the forest like garden was a lake with a large waterfall for meditating.

"It's good to me home." Kagome said she guided the disk right through the barrier. She touched down in front of the palace. Nearly a hundred servants came out to great them. From maids to gardeners they all stood in front of Kagome. They all bowed and said in union. "Welcome back Princesses Kagome and Moro and Prince Shang." "Thank-you you are excused." Kagome said "Sakura come hear." Kagome said. A demoness that had pink hair and tail came forth. "Yes your highness?" sakura asked. "Take the children to my old room the demon exterminator to a room in the east wing. The monk in the west. The half demon and the miko to the place I made out back for people like them. Reply only to the children, Monk, and exterminator." Kagome said.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said bowing "Please follow me." Sakura said. The group followed Sakura and only Kagome and Sesshoumaru were left. "Come on Sesshoumaru I need to see what is gong on in my lands." Kagome said. "I assure you Kagome I have taken care of your lands." Sesshoumaru said. "Yea I know but I need to see what you've been doing. If my people are happy with what you have done then we'll keep it that way if not then I shall change it to how I see fit." Kagome said.

Kagome walked into the study to look at the papers that were presented to her. It seems as if Sesshoumaru had kept the lands exactly as Lord Ashitaka had left it. "I guess you really did do a good job." Kagome said. "Did you ever doubt?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Um..." Kagome said but ran out the door. "I'll tell you if you can catch me!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder at the end of the hall.

Sesshoumaru chased after Kagome. Ahead Kagome made replica of her self taking a turn while she ran straight. Sesshoumaru saw the replica but didn't fall for it Kagome forgot to add her scent to it in her haste. Sesshoumaru added more speed and saw Kagome disappear into the garden. Sesshoumaru followed after her knowing where she would go.

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the dojo. The door was opened so Sesshoumaru was reassured Kagome was in there. Sesshoumaru walked in and shut the door and locking it so Kagome could not escape. Kagome jumped down from the ceiling with her sword outstretched in front of her. "Oh so that's how your gonna play huh?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome just smiled and looked at him.

The duel only lasted one minute before Sesshoumaru had Kagome pinned. Sesshoumaru sat on Kagome careful not to put his full weight on her. He had her arms pinned above her. "Now Kagome you will answer my question. Sis you ever doubt me?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I'll never tell." Kagome said smiling. Sesshoumaru smiled and said "I wonder if you're still ticklish?" He brought up one of his hands. Kagome stared at him in horror. "You wouldn't." Kagome said. "Wouldn't I?" Sesshoumaru asked.

He brought his hand down and started tickling her. Her musical laughter reverted of the walls. Soon Sesshoumaru's booming laughter joined her's. "Okay okay I surrender." Kagome said through her laughter. "Oh really?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes okay I never doubted you happy?" Kagome asked. "Very." Sesshoumaru said stopping his attack on her stomach and getting off her. Kagome sat up breathing deeply trying to regain her breath. "That was evil." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru just smiled "Who me?" He asked. "Fine if that's how you want to play." Kagome said. She pushed Sesshoumaru down and made her magic pin him to the ground. She sat on top of Sesshoumaru and started tickling him. Once again the sound of laughter sounded off the walls. "Do you surrender?" Kagome asked. "N... never." Sesshoumaru said. "Okay." Kagome said she tickled faster. "Okay okay." Sesshoumaru said. "Let me hear you say it." Kagome said.

"I sur... surrender." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome stopped and lifted her spell on his arm's and legs. "That was not fair." Sesshoumaru said. "Yea I know." Kagome said. She helped Sesshoumaru up and opened the door of the dojo. Miroku, Sango, Rin, Shippo, and Sakura fell to the floor. "What in the world are you guys doing." Kagome asked. The five got up "Nothing." They said in union. "I was just here to tell you that dinner is ready." Sakura said. "Oh alright. I'll be there in a minute." Kagome said.

The five ran to the direction of the palace. "Sesshoumaru I'll race you to the dinning room." Kagome said. "You're on." Sesshoumaru said. The two started off at the same time. They past the five making a wind go by them. Kagome mad it to the dinning room first with Sesshoumaru just behind her. "Yay I win you lose." Kagome said sticking her tongue out at Sesshoumaru. "Oh stuff it." Sesshoumaru said slightly pouting. "You cheated." Sesshoumaru said. "And you just a sore loser." Kagome said sitting at the head of the table with Sesshoumaru on her right.

Rin and Shippo sat on her left. Miroku sat next to Sesshoumaru and Sango next to him. Moro sat next to Shippo and Shang sat next to Moro. Inuyasha and Kikyou sat at the very end of the long table. Everybody waited until Kagome to take her first bite. Everybody but Inuyasha and Kikyou that is. After dinner they sat at the table talking while the kid's had dessert.

"Miroku Sango I want you guys to train in the dojo for the time we stay here." Kagome said. "Why?" Sango asked. "Because I want you to be prepared for anything Naraku throw's at you. You will fight against some of the trainers I have hear. Just don't kill them. Each one is at a different skill level and each of them uses a different weapon. The more you beat the harder they get." Kagome said.

"Why don't you have to train?" Miroku asked. "Sesshoumaru and I were trained extensively the day we learned to walk which was when we were two. We trained night and day so we know how to take care of ourselves." Kagome said. Kagome heard Rin yawn then Shippo. "I think it's time for you both to go to sleep." Kagome said. "But I don't want to go to sleep." Shippo said. "Yea me yawn me neither." Rin said.

"Oh yes you are come on." Kagome said picking them both up. She cradled Shippo in her tail and held Rin in her arms. "I'm going to put them to bed you should go to if your tired." Kagome said. Kagome went to her old room and tucked the two in bed. They fell asleep along the way so she didn't have a fight when she put them in bed.

Kagome changed into her sleeping yakuta and went out side. Kagome went out to the lake that resided on her property and looked into the water. The water shined like crystal as the moon shined upon it. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru appear in the water beside her. "Hello Sesshoumaru what are you doing up?" Kagome asked. "I'm not tired you forget we need less sleep then humans." Sesshoumaru said. "Yea I know." Sesshoumaru sat next to her. "What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked "I miss them." Kagome said. "Yea I know how you fell I miss them too." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru do you remember the time we said Inuyasha was drowning in the lake and his mother believed us? It was so funny when she thought my creation was actually Inuyasha. She was soaked to the bone." Kagome said laughing "Yea I remember we both got a week of hard training and no sweets for a month." Sesshoumaru said. "Yea. Sesshoumaru why did you turn so cold. You never desired the tetsuiga before. I remember the first time I saw you when I was a human. You looked so lonely." Kagome said.

"Kagome you got the easy way out. I had to suffer. My mother left because my father had banished her because he fell in love with a human my father then married the human and had Inuyasha. I was cast aside. Then you came and made my life easier. Then one day you disappear with your brother and sister. Your parents then died as well. Soon after my father died. All the people I cared about died when I was a child. Of course I would be cold and lonely." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry." Kagome said hugging Sesshoumaru around the middle. "I could have I would have stayed with you." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru returned the hug all his grief seemed to wash away. "Thank you Kagome I needed to tell someone that." Sesshoumaru said. "I'm always here for you Sesshoumaru remember that." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru just nodded and hugged her tighter.

"Never leave again Kagome promise me that." Sesshoumaru said. "I promise Sesshoumaru I'll never leave you." Kagome said. "Well it's getting late and I have to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Sesshoumaru and tonight try to turn back to the boy I knew when I was little." Kagome said leaving for her parent's bedroom.

The next mourning Kagome woke up at dawn. She went down to the gardens and got two trainers' she told them to go to the dojo to wait for Sango and Miroku. She then went to go wake up Sango and Miroku. "Why do we have to get up this early?" Sango asked. "Because you need to train I can feel the barrier growing weaker by the day." Kagome said.

A week went by and Sango and Miroku had finished there training. Kagome now had to the hardest. No scratch that the best thing. To fight at her full potential she has to get the rest of her soul back.

Kikyou was once again on the floor this had been happening for a week now the soul within her was rebelling and was fighting to get out. Inuyasha was sitting next to her holding her comfortingly. A shadow passed over Kikyou. Inuyasha looked at the doorway to see Kagome. "So nice to see you your highness." Inuyasha said in mock politeness. "Shove it Inuyasha the bitch has to die." Kagome said.

"No you can't kill her." Inuyasha said "News flash she already is dead." Kagome said. She unsheathed her sword and made one clean sweep across Kikyou's chest. A hundred souls flew up into the sky. A large orb flew straight at Kagome. "Ugh." Kagome was flown back into the wall. All that was left of Kikyou were her clothes. "Kagome why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked nearly crying.

"Inuyasha the woman you knew died a long time ago. Plus I'm not her reincarnation. I also needed my soul to fight at my best. We're going to get Naraku and kill him today." Kagome said.

Naraku watched as Kagome led the group to his castle. "Oh I see that Inuyasha has finally ditched the human girl. Pity it was so much fun to hear her scream." Naraku said. "Shove it Naraku the human girl and I are one in the same." Kagome said. "Oh really and who are you?" Naraku asked. "That is information on a need to know basses and you don't need to know until I shove my sword right through your icy heart." Kagome said with malice in her voice.

"I hate to ruin your good day but you will not defeat me so easily." Naraku said. "I knew that. You are nearly invincible with the power of the Shikon no' tama. Well at least until I do this." Kagome said. Kagome held out her right palm and a small blue orb shown around the spot where Naraku's heart should be. A second later the orb shot out and landed in Kagome's outstretched palm. "Now you are as you were fifty-three years ago." Kagome said. After Kagome said that Kouga arrived with his two kin. "Now you all ain't gonna start the party without me are ya?" Kouga asked "Of course not." Kagome said.

"Ha it's no matter that you have the jewel. I have hundreds of demons at my command." Naraku said. Hundreds of demon's came from behind Naraku's palace. Kagome ran towards Naraku. "Kukukukukukukukuku so you think you can fight me on your own little girl?" Naraku taunted. "I'll be more then enough for you to handle." Kagome said.

Inuyasha watched Kagome fight Naraku. "What is she doing killing Naraku is my job." Inuyasha said. "Oh shut up Inuyasha she's faced worse from Naraku then you and Kikyou did. At least Kikyou died a quick death. Kagome had to suffer now if your not gong to be stupid about anything else fight." Sango said. Fighting off a demon. Inuyasha released the Wind scar several times but he barely made a dent in the forces coming at them.

Kagome in the mean time had managed to cut Naraku several times. Having barely a scratch herself. Kagome suddenly had an idea. She unleashed some of her lethal disks around Naraku. While he was distracted with the disks Kagome shot an arrow right into his heart.

Everybody watched as the hoards of demon's disintegrated. They heard a clang of metal and watched as Kagome and Naraku fought. Kagome dodged Naraku's sword and embedded her's in his belly. She mad multiple wounds on his body just as he did to her. "How does it feel Naraku to be slashed and cut? Shall I burn you too?" Kagome asked before she lopped of his head. Naraku too disintegrated. Kagome stood there breathing hard in anger. "Kagome are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome didn't answer him she just feel to the ground. Blood started to pool around her.

Sesshoumaru saw her clutching a wound on her stomach. "Naraku must have given it to her just before he died." Sesshoumaru said. He unsheathed tokijen and healed her wound. He picked up Kagome bridle style and carried her to the palace with the others in tow.

At the palace Sesshoumaru had Sakura wash and bandage her. Sesshoumaru carried her to her room and tucked her in bed.


	5. Am I really in love

The next morning Kagome awoke in bed. Shippo and Rin were on either side of her. Kagome smiled they must have been worried about her. Kagome snuck out of bed and walked to the library. The library was Kagome's favorite place to go half of the library was full of her stories. Kagome went to the very back where she kept the portraits of her family. She pressed a panel on the wall. A secret door opened inside was the album. She opened it up to the first page where she was standing in front of the lake with her mother and father. Moro wasn't born yet.

Kagome flipped the page there was a picture of Kagome standing in front of her parents holding a newborn Moro. Each page Kagome turned she shed another tear until she was outright crying. She came to the pictures of when she finished her swordsmanship training and miko training. In the portrait that showed she was finished with her training Sesshoumaru was standing next to her with and equally big grin like her's. In the portrait where she finished miko training her mother and father were smiling with a look of pride in there eyes.

Kagome finally came to the last portrait where it was the last time her family was whole. Inutasho stood with his human wife and Inuyasha as far away from Kagome as he could for the sake of his wife and youngest son. Next to him stood Kagome's mother with Sesshoumaru in front of her. Kagome stood next to Sesshoumaru in front of her father. The painting was done an hour before Kagome and her siblings were separated from there parent's.

Sesshoumaru was walking by Kagome's library when he heard crying and smelt tears in the air. He followed the sound and came upon the scene of Kagome crying and stroking a book. Sesshoumaru crept behind her and saw what had caused her such distress. It was the portrait of the last day they were all together. "Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome looked up and quickly dried her tears she always hated it when someone saw her cry. "What is it Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked sniffling. "It's okay to cry you know you just got your memories back so you didn't get the chance to morn for them." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome flung herself to Sesshoumaru's chest and sobbed. Grateful that Sesshoumaru felt safe enough in her house to take off his armor. Kagome cried for her parents and for Sesshoumaru's parents. She cried for half an hour before she stopped. "Thank you Sesshoumaru I needed that." Kagome said. She suddenly had an idea. She quickly got up and dried her tears. "Sesshoumaru I have to go do something do not come looking for me. I want you to stay in the house until I say do you understand?" Kagome asked

"Yes but why do you want me to stay?" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was halfway out of the library when she yelled "You'll see!"

Kagome ran to the throne room and called for Sakura. "Yes milady?" Sakura asked. "Sakura assemble the best trackers in the land and send them to the dojo." Kagome said. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. Sakura had an unusual power she had the power to talk to anyone in the land and transport them anywhere. Sakura reopened her eyes and nodded. "Good come with me and bring a portrait of Aboshi." Kagome said. "Aboshi why do you want her portrait?" Sakura asked. Kagome told her in her mind.

"Oh right away milady." Sakura said. She came back a minute later with a roll of parchment in her hands. Kagome led the way to the dojo after putting a barrier on the palace that Sesshoumaru couldn't go through but everybody else could. Kagome opened the double doors of the dojo to revile fifty men all demons. All of them asking where they were and why they were hear. "Quite!" Kagome shouted. All the demons turned to her and stared at her in amazement. "Princess Kagome your finally back to us." One yelled.

"Yes I am now I have a job for you all that is why I assembled you hear." Kagome said. "Are you all willing to do this task I'm about to ask of you?" Kagome asked. Shouts of yes rang out through the room. "Good now I want you to find this demoness. Bring her back to me alive and put her in this dojo." Kagome said.

She took the portrait of Aboshi and enlarged it. "I want you to search all of Japan if the Lord of the Lands asks you why you are in there lands tell them you are doing a job for me." Kagome said. "Sakura will transport you to different parts of Japan if you found her shout it in your head Sakura will bring you back with Aboshi. If you haven't found her then you will be transported back to your home and a bag of money will arrive for helping me." Kagome said.

Every one in the room nodded there head's as they disappeared one by one. Kagome waited until the last one left to turn to Sakura. "Thank you Sakura you go rest you've done more then enough for me thank you." Kagome said. Sakura nodded and left.

Kagome returned to the library where Sesshoumaru still sat. "Kagome tell me what were you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Nope you'll just have to wait and see." Kagome said getting up to look for a book to read. Kagome was half way through the book when the children came running into the room. "Mommy Inuyasha is being mean to us!" they both yelled. "Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome yelled so loud it echoed of the walls. A loud slam was heard out side of the library then another and another until the echoes stopped.

"There he shouldn't bother you for a while." Kagome said. She then once again started to read.

At dinner Kagome wasn't there. "Hay Sesshoumaru where's Kagome?" Sango asked. "She must be still in the library one she gets into a book she won't leave then she's read the whole series or even the library." Sesshoumaru said. "So she won't be coming out for a long time huh?" Sango asked. "Nope unless something real important comes up like the end of the world." Sesshoumaru said.

The whole table laughed at that. Well all except Inuyasha that is who was still sulking over Kikyou's death.

The next three day's Sesshoumaru kept visiting Kagome and asking Kagome what she was planning hoping that while she was reading she would answer. But his answer was always the same. "You'll find out soon enough now stop bothering me."

One day Sesshoumaru was walking out of the library after once again asking Kagome what she was up to only to receive the same answer. Sakura asked him where Kagome was after he just left. "She's in the library. But don't get your hopes up of getting her to come." Sesshoumaru said. Sakura nodded and left to the library. She came out soon after with Kagome in tow. Sesshoumaru was surprised what ever Sakura wanted Kagome for was really important.

Kagome looked up from her book when she heard footsteps thinking it was Sesshoumaru trying to find out what she was doing. But she only saw Sakura. "Milady she has arrived." Sakura said silently so that Sesshoumaru would not be able to hear. Kagome grinned and put down her book she followed Sakura out of the library leaving a surprised and bewildered Sesshoumaru behind.

Kagome walked into the dojo to see a very disgruntled demoness and an irritated demon. "Thank you your reword will be given to you just follow Sakura." Kagome said. The demon looked relived to be leaving and followed Sakura willingly. "Why have you brought me hear?" Aboshi asked. "Hello to you to Lady Aboshi. I'm lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands. So you remember me?" Kagome asked. The irritated look disappeared off the demonesses face as she ran to Kagome giving her a big hug. "Oh of course I remember you. Oh last time I saw you you were a tiny little thing. Oh look how you have grown into a beautiful demon." Aboshi said holding Kagome at arm's length. "Do you know why I have brought you hear?" Kagome asked. "No would you please tell me that demon wouldn't tell me a thing only that milady wanted to see me." Aboshi said.

"Here's how you will find out. Go to the lake on the grounds and wait there for me." Kagome said. Aboshi had a confused look on her face but did as told.

Kagome waited until she was sure Aboshi made it to the lake before she ran back to the house. "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called. Kagome turned a corner and bumped into something soft. "Oomph!" Kagome said as she fell. She felt two arms wrap around her middle. "Watch out Kagome. You always were clumsy." Sesshoumaru said. "I'll clobber you later for saying that. Now you want to know what I've been up to." Kagome asked.

"Yes I've been asking you incessantly for the past for days." Sesshoumaru said "Well go to the lake and you'll find out." Kagome said. "I would accept there's only one problem I can't get out you put a barrier on the house remember?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Oh yea that oops." Kagome waved her hand. "There you can go now." Kagome said.

Aboshi waited restlessly for Kagome to come when she heard a rustling of the bushes. "Finally I've been waiting for you Kagome what took you so long." Aboshi said. A figure came out form the bushes but it wasn't Kagome it was Sesshoumaru. He stood there looking as regal as ever looking down on Aboshi to see if she were real or not.

"Sesshoumaru?" Aboshi asked silently. Sesshoumaru nodded "Sesshoumaru oh Sesshoumaru I've missed you so much." Aboshi said running to Sesshoumaru and hugged him. She only came up to the top of his shoulders. "Mother?" Sesshoumaru asked. Aboshi nodded "Yes it's me Sesshoumaru." Aboshi said. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his mother and rested his head on her's and cried along with his mother.

After ten minuets of crying the two stopped and sat down on the bank of the lake. "Sesshoumaru what's this I heard about you being a ruthless killer?" Aboshi asked. "I was after you left and Kagome disappeared and then soon after the Eastern rulers where killed then father as well. Well I kind of shut out the world and turned into a cold ruthless killer bent on having power." Sesshoumaru said.

"You poor baby. I'm so sorry I left you with a human." Aboshi said. "It wasn't you fault mother." Sesshoumaru said. The two talked for hour's talking about what has happened so far in there lives.

"It was so wonderful of Kagome to send out a search for me." Aboshi said "Yes it was I'm glad she did." Sesshoumaru said. "On the subject of Kagome isn't she such a wonderful girl. She's strong, fun, gentle, caring, and loving. She would make a perfect mate someday eh Sesshoumaru?" Aboshi asked. Sesshoumaru was staring up into the sky as his mother listed off all of her traits that is until she said the word mate.

"Yes whoever takes her will be lucky indeed to have her she is a wonderful girl." Aboshi said. "Yea wonderful." Sesshoumaru said. "Sesshoumaru what are your feelings about Kagome?" Aboshi asked. "I honestly don't know mother. Every time I'm near her my heart beats faster. If she smiles on of her beautiful smiles at me it my heart jumps. When I'm near her I fell as if I were flying. I feel as if I can be myself around her not a powerful Lord that could kill you if I wish." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh my baby boy is in love oh this is so wonderful I'm so glad I can witness this." Aboshi said. "I guess I am in love with her the only problem is I don't know if she returns my feelings I think she only thinks of me as a friend." Sesshoumaru said.

Just then Kagome landed in the middle of the lake on top of a bolder put there for training purposes. "Well I think I've given you two enough time to reunite care to join the rest of the world?" Kagome asked. "Of course Kagome we'll return thank you for returning my mother to me." Sesshoumaru said. "No problem now do you two want to walk or fly?" Kagome asked. "Fly how are we going to do that?" Aboshi asked.

Kagome formed two of her disks and sent them in front of the two. "In style. Just get on." Kagome said calling down the one she came on and jumped on it. On it Sesshoumaru stepped on his Aboshi followed his example and got on her's as soon as she steadied herself the disk moved following Kagome.

On the way back to the palace Aboshi decided to have another little talk with Kagome and do what mother's do best. Intrude.

Kagome was sitting at the study. She was looking over a letter from the Lord of the Southern Lands Lord Onimuyasha he wanted to invite her to a party to celebrate her homecoming. She knew what it really was about. His son Prince Tulle wants to mate her. Like that will ever happen. Because Kagome is now the ruler of her lands and her parents are deceased she was able to choose her mate.

Kagome looked up when she heard someone come in. It was only Aboshi "Can you believe this Aboshi? Lord Onimuyasha wants to throw a homecoming party as a disguise for his son Prince Tulle to try and make me fall madly in love with him." Kagome said. "Prince Tulle isn't he the one that look's like he's going through what the humans call puberty? With the red bumps all over his face with the white stuff coming out of it? And the really bad hair cut?" Aboshi asked. "Yep that's the one." Kagome said

"Well are you going?" Aboshi asked "I have to its only proper to come to a party he planned for me." Kagome said. "Yes well I bet you're glad you can pick your mate aren't you?" Aboshi asked. "Am I ever?" Kagome said. She opened a letter from the Lord the Northern Lands. "Hmm it look's like right after the party I have to go to Lord Aoushi for an official orientation." Kagome said.

"Kagome for that party you have to bring and escort right?" Aboshi asked. "Yes, Why?" Kagome asked. "Who are you bringing?" Aboshi asked. "I was thinking of asking Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. "Kagome what are your feelings toward my son and be honest."

"Oh how to explain it every time I'm with him my heart pounds. I feel as if it's going to burst from my chest. My palms get all sweaty and I feel as if I can't speak. I try my hardest just to see a sincere smile on his face one full of happiness rather hen hate and malice. Is it wrong to feel those feelings about my best friend?" Kagome asked.

"No child it is normal. After all we can't choose who we fall in love with." Aboshi said. Kagome nearly fell out of her chair after that. "L love no you must be mistaken I'm not in love." Kagome poised for a moment. "I think." She finally said.

Aboshi just smiled "Kagome listen to your heart tonight and listen to what it says." Aboshi said and left.

That night Kagome went to bed hopping that her heart will tell her what it needs.

Dream

Kagome was standing in the middle of the ballroom in her palace. She was dressed in a light blue dress. It had a low neckline that stopped just above her cleavage. The dress hung to her curves delicately but tight. The sleeves stopped ant her wrist and continued like and arrow and stopped at her middle finger knuckle. The dress was long and touched the floor and spread out.

Kagome looked up when the orchestra played but was nowhere in sight. Behind her Kagome heard footsteps. She turned around to see Sesshoumaru walking up to her wearing his regular kimono except it was light blue and silver the color of his lands.

He extended and hand out to her. She took it and he placed his other hand on her waist. Kagome set her free hand on his shoulder. The two danced across the ballroom floor. Around them ghostly images of her best friends appeared. But she paid them no mind all that mattered was she was in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Kagome rested her head on his chest listening to the steady beat. The song ended and Sesshoumaru pulled away a little. "Always stay by my side." He said before he placed his lips on her's."

End

Kagome woke up at the glare from the sun. She brought her hand up to her lips. She could almost feel the touch of Sesshoumaru's lips upon her's. 'I guess I really am in love with Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought. She turned her head when she heard the door open in the doorway she saw Sesshoumaru. "Yes what is it Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. "The children what you. I think they want to play with sine you're not in the library." Sesshoumaru said. "Oh alright tell them I'll be right there will you I just have to change." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned around. As he was walking he thought about his dream last night.

Flashback to dream

Sesshoumaru was standing out side the double door's of the ballroom. He was dressed in a kimono similar to his own except it was silver and blue where his were white and red. He heard music in the ballroom and decided to see what it was. When he walked into the room he saw the back of Kagome. She was dressed in a light blue dress that clung loosely to her curves but was tight. Her sleeves stopped at the wrist put the top continued in a triangular fashion and stopped at the knuckle of her middle finger.

The dress fell to the floor and bellowed out a little. As he walked toward her she turned around. He held his hand out and she took it. With his other hand he grasped her waist and she laid her hand on his shoulder. The two danced around the ballroom floor. Around them ghostly images of his best friends appeared. But he paid them no mind all that mattered was Kagome was in his arms.

Kagome rested her head on his chest listening to the steady beat. The song ended and Sesshoumaru pulled away a little. "Always stay by my side." He said before he placed his lips on her's."

end flashback

Sesshoumaru could almost feel the soft smoothness of her lips. Sesshoumaru guessed that his mother was right and that he really was in love with Kagome. Sesshoumaru located the children and called to them. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the kid's asked. "Your mother said she'll be out in a minute." Sesshoumaru said. "Yay! Sesshoumaru-sama will you play with us?" Rin asked. "No Rin I'll just watch." Sesshoumaru said. The children awed and ran to Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome came out with the children later as they were dragging her out to play. "Hold on a minute kids I have to ask Sesshoumaru-sama something."


	6. The New Lady of the Eastern Lands

Okay I notice that I'm not getting a lot of reviews I'm sorry but the stupid thing wouldn't let me type the rest of my summery. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sesshoumaru could almost feel the soft smoothness of her lips. Sesshoumaru guessed that his mother was right and that he really was in love with Kagome. Sesshoumaru located the children and called to them. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the kid's asked. "Your mother said she'll be out in a minute." Sesshoumaru said. "Yay! Sesshoumaru-sama will you play with us?" Rin asked. "No Rin I'll just watch." Sesshoumaru said. The childrennodded and ran to Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome came out with the children later as they were dragging her out to play. "Hold on a minute kids I have to ask Sesshoumaru-sama something." The children nodded and ran off. "Sesshoumaru Lord Onimuyasha wants me to go to a ball he's planed for my homecoming but I know it's just for his sun to try and woo me so would you be my escort so I can at least stay away from him?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and saw her pleading face how could he say no. "Alright I'll go when is this ball anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Um about two weeks." Kagome said. "Alright now you might want to get back to the children seeing as there getting restless." Sesshoumaru said. "Alright thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome said hugging Sesshoumaru and kissing him on the cheek.

After she ran of and played a game of tag with the children. Once it got dark Kagome brought the children to take a bath. After the bath she brought them to her room to sleep.

Kagome sighed as she stood in the room while dressmakers where bustling about with fabrics of different colors, textures, and patterns trying to find a perfect dress for her. Sesshoumaru then walked into the room to see Kagome standing in the middle of the room with a look of distress upon her face. Sesshoumaru laughed he knew Kagome hated to dress up but she had to it was required of her.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and walked up to the dressmaker. "Madam I may be some help in making her dress." Sesshoumaru said. "Oh how so?" She asked. Sesshoumaru whispered to her a very detailed description of the dress he wanted made for her. The seamstress smiled and nodded and called all the servants to the other room to begin work on the dress.

"Thank you I was about to die in there. What did you tell her to make?" Kagome asked "That's for me to know and you to find out in a week." Sesshoumaru said. "Party pooper." Kagome said. "Pardon?" Sesshoumaru asked "Oh it's and expression from the future." Kagome said "Oh alright well what would you like to do?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well Speaking of the future I better tell the people who took care of me this recent development I don't want to worry them more then needed." Kagome said.

"Alright would you like me to come with you?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes if you don't mind." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome made her disks and they flew to the well.

"Alright thing's are going to smell really bad so you might want to cover your nose." Kagome said. "I will do no such thing." Sesshoumaru said. "Alright well let's go then." Kagome said. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and jumped down the well.

Sesshoumaru then found out he should have taken Kagome's advise. The future was full of smells that didn't really agree with his nose. So he stood closer to Kagome hopping her scent would block out the smells. Kagome walked to the house and opened the door. "Momma I'm home." Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi rushed down the stairs to her daughter. "Who are you and where is Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. She then looked at Kagome and it came to her. "Oh you found out did you? Well I wish you the best of luck ruling your lands. I will miss you my Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Oh mama I won't forget you I promise well see each other again." Kagome said rushing to embrace her adoptive mother with tears in her eyes.

An hour later after teary good-bye's Kagome and Sesshoumaru jumped down the well. At the palace Kagome was bombarded by her advisers. "Lady Kagome we need to know what to do about the famine problem in the far Northern Province." One said. "Lady Kagome you need to find a mate before the fifth lunar cycle." Another said. "Lady Kagome what do you suggest we do about the rouge demons that have shown themselves in your absence?" The third asked.

Kagome sent and apologetic look to Sesshoumaru, "Looks like I'm going to be trapped in my office. Could you please keep the children company? Or ask your mother to do it. I'll see you when I'm finished. It seems you haven't taken as much care of my lands as you boasted." Kagome said. "Well I can't very well take care of you're lands and mine when I'm out in the wild now could I? Besides it was only three years." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome smiled and nodded but was urged by her advisors to address the matters at hand. She disappeared behind the shoji screen that was slammed closed in front of his face. Sesshoumaru sighed and did as Kagome requested of him. At dinner that night Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's three advisors. "Why are you three out here shouldn't you be helping Lady Kagome with her lands." Lady Aboshi asked.

"Yes well the lady quite literally kicked us out of the study saying something about us being annoying." The first one said. "Yes and might I add that she has one nasty kick. I for one shall be sore for a few days." The second one said. "Yes well if she wants to handle all this on her own she can." The third said. The three nodded in union and continued to eat.

Sango whispered to Miroku, "I've only been in a room with these guys less then five minutes and already I'm getting annoyed. Poor Kagome she spent half the day with them." Miroku nodded as did the youkai who overheard namely Lady Aboshi, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Moro, and Shang.

After dinner Sesshoumaru walked into Kagomes study to see her holding up one parchment while referring to another. Then writing something down on a different sheet. Her eyes were heavy and she looked tired. Sesshoumaru walked over and looked over her shoulder. There were a series of numbers and figures on the parchment in her hand while the one she kept referring to held inventory of the other provinces. On the parchment she was writing on were a few equations.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well it seems that the famine in the Northern Province of my lands has to do with bandits. So I'm sending provisions from the other provinces that have a surplus of something that they could use. While I'm getting together a small force to deal with the bandits. I also figured out why I need a mate infive months. It's a family tradition. If I do not mate by then I will have to forfeit my title and it will be passed on to Moro. I can not let that happen my sister is a free spirit she even told me she would not take the lands and pass it on to Shang who is to young and he also hates to be tied down." Kagome said.

She put down the parchment and rubbed her forehead. Sesshoumaru leaned over her shoulder and looked at the small stack in front of her then he turned his head to the foot high stack of papers to her right. "I think you have done enough for today go to bed. Tomorrow you can start on this again." He said. He looked down when he heard no reply and saw that her head was down on the desk and she was asleep.

Sesshoumaru smiled and careful so as not to wake her up he carried her bridle style to her room. After tucking her into her room and tucked her in. Smiling he kissed her forehead. "I love you Kagome." He whispered. Kagome rolled over and sighed "Sesshoumaru." She whispered. Sesshoumaru then smiled brighter and quietly left the room.

Once she heard the screen close she opened her eyes and smiled. "I love you too Sesshoumaru." She whispered. Now if only she could tell him in real life. The next day Kagome woke at the crack of dawn and dressed. She walked into the study and continued the work she started yesterday.

The next week and five days went by with Kagome tending to her lands while making sure that her dress was going to be ready for the ball. Although the seamstress wouldn't hint at what her dress looked like. On the day of the ball Kagome tried to sneak out of her room but was caught. Sakura and the rest of her servant friends stood at the doorway. Kagome sighed she knew very well what was going to become of her day.

She was going to be primped and pampered for the ball today not seeing anyone but the people that stood in front of her door. Kagome sighed and gave in, "Alright fine do what you want." Kagome said. The girls squealed and pushed her into her room. Kagome was led to the indoor hot springs where the girls added rose petals to the water and lavender scented oil. Kagome soaked in the spring while the girls lathered rose scented shampoo into her hair. An hour later after they scrubbed her raw they led her to her room in a silk robe where her dress was waiting on her bed. She gasped it was beautiful.

The dress what white with a low neckline edged in lace. The skirt parted in the front to reveal a petticoat with three lace flounces. In the back the skirt was tied with a small silk bow at the base of her back that flowed into the graceful sweep of her three foot long train. The sleeves were bell like tight from the shoulder to the elbow where it loosened past her finger tips. It looked like a bell if she held her elbow at shoulder length.

After she was dress the girls sat her down and took her still wet hair out of the towel that held it up. The hairdresser came in a combed her long raven hair and puta crown of weaved roses on top of her had securing it using hair pins that were discreet. The last piece was a thin gold chain atdangling from it was a saphire crescent with the crest of the south in it's prongs. The pendent reseted in the middle of her forehead while the rest of the chain was hidden in her hair. The chain was fastened so that it wouldn't slip off but was not so tight as to make her uncomfertable. "Now lady Kagome it is time for our make up." The hairdresser said.

Next someone put on her make up. She had a small amount of gold eye shadow that accentuated her eyes and strips on her cheeks. Her lips were painted with a light pink to make them look like she wore a pout. The ten girls plus Sakura looked at the finished product of there hard work. "Sesshoumaru is going to drop dead when he sees youlike this Kagome." Sakura said.

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Well it's time for you to go." Sakura said. "Sesshoumaru is waiting for you in the ballroom." Sango added. Kagome nodded and left for the ball room. The girls followed behind her and two girls rushed forward to open the door. The door opened to reveal the back of Sesshoumaru. He wore the same attire he wore in her dream.

He turned around and she could see that his eyes widened a fraction. You couldn't see it if you weren't paying attention but she was. She flashed him a bright smile and walked to him. Kagome took the hand he offered and smiled at him. "You look beautiful Kagome. I don't think I will be able to leave you alone at the ball tonight." Sesshoumaru said.

"Then I'll just have to stay close to you tonight won't I?" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru smiled "This time we are traveling my way." Sesshoumaru said as he led her outside onto the balcony doors. "Oh and how's that?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer he just held her by the waist as a cloud formed under his feet. Kagome giggled and snuggled into his tail. "Did I ever tell you I just love how fluffy your tail is? It's not fair it's fluffier then mine." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru smiled and continued onto the Southern lands.

When they arrived no one was outside and they heard music and chatter inside. "It seems that we are a little late." Sesshoumaru said. "Well better late then never." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and the two walked up the stairs. A toad demon much lake Jaken stood at the door. "Good evening milady, milord. Would you please tell me your names and the lands you rule over so that I may present you?" Kagome and Sesshoumaru complied and the toad demon opened the doors.

He slammed his staff on the ground twice and then all eyes were on him. "Presenting Lady Kagome Emishi of the Eastern Lands and her escort Lord Sesshoumaru Inutasho of the Western Lands." The toad said. Once they were presented they stepped out into the shadows and Kagome heard quiet gasps and whispering. Kagome held her head high as she walked down hand in hand with Sesshoumaru. Once they got to the bottom the dancing started up. It was a slow waltz Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the floor and put his hand on her waist and held her right hand.

As the dance went on the music got faster then slower. Sesshoumaru and Kagome paraded around the ball room Kagomes laughter sounding throughout the room. It was the middle of the evening when the southern lord announced it was time for dinner. Everybody filed out and headed to the dinning room. When Kagome sat down with Sesshoumaru on her right and the southern prince at her left she heard the whispers more clearly. "I bet that she's not the real princess. I bet she's just another one of those girls that dress up and pose as her. I've seen a lot of them. I bet she isn't even pure." A cat demon told her dragon friend.

Her friend nodded and continued to eat. "Sesshoumaru did you hear that?" Kagome whispered. "Hear what?" he whispered back. "The cat and dragon demons little discussion." Kagome said. "Yes, would you like to show them?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and whispered. "Later." Sesshoumaru nodded. They both continued to eat that is until Kagome jumped in her chair and scooted closer to him. "What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru whispered down to her. "The southern prince just stoked my leg while the lesser lord of the southern lands eastern province touched my leg with his." She whispered.

"Just charge your miko powers to the spot they touch next time. That should teach them." Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome nodded and sat in her correct spot. A few minutes later Sesshoumaru smelt burnt flesh and boots. The southern prince jumped up into the air holding his hand where there was a large burn mark. Next the lesser lord across from Kagome jumped up and down on one foot while clutching one that looked like the boot was melted on his foot. Kagome just continued eating when everybody looked at the two men.

The Southern lord looked at the two who were burned and looked at Kagome who was calmly eating. "Lady Kagome what is the meaning of this?" Lord Onimuyasha asked. "You should teach your boy not to touch that which he does not have permission to touch. Also your lesser lord should show respect and not treat me like another one of those brothel girls." Kagome said.

"Explain." Lord Onimuyasha said. Kagome sighed, "Prince Tulle was stroking my thigh while the lesser lord was using his foot to stroke my leg. So I burned them with my priestess powers to show that they shouldn't touch me again. I am not one of those demons who dress up so they can take my throne. Any who think otherwise can confront me later." Kagome said calmly. The Southern Lord sent a glare at the lesser lord and his son and motioned for everyone else to finish eating. Once everyone was finished they all stayed at the table and chatted.

It was then that Kagome remembered something, "Ahh I'm going to be late. Lord Onimuyasha I suggest you finish this post haste I have to leave for my orientation at the Northern lands. You are required to come. I'm very sorry but I must get there early. Please excuse Sesshoumaru and I." Kagome said. She stood up and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and raced out of the castle. Once out there Kagome smiled. "Kagome you know as well as I do you don't need to get there early and you had to leave after the ball." Sesshoumaru said.

"I know but I was getting bored so I thought we could take it easy as we go you know enjoy the scenery." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome made a large form of her disk so that both she and he could lie down easily. Kagome stepped on followed by Sesshoumaru. Once they raised high into the sky Kagome laid on her stomach and rested her chin on her hands which were held up by her elbows.

Sesshoumaru did the same and they looked at the passing land. They were in a comfortable silence and halfway there Kagome lay on her back as did Sesshoumaru. They looked up at the slowly passing stars. Kagome shivered and Sesshoumaru hugged her to his side. Kagome glad for the body warmth turned to her side and held his kimono in her fists as she buried her face into his side.

Sesshoumaru used the hand that was holding her to stroke her hair. Kagome sighed contently and relaxed. After another two hours they finally made it. Although they both were reluctant to move Kagome lowered the disk and they both go off. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru shyly she had never met the northern lord and wondered what he was like. Kagome ran a little to catch up with Sesshoumaru and grabbed his hand and leaned into him. Sesshoumaru looked down and she flashed a shy smile. Sesshoumaru said nothing just continued and entwined his fingers in hers and held her hand.

Kagome smiled and walked with him into the Northern lords formal receiving chambers. There in front of her was a long red carpet on both sides stood many people from peasants to the lords of the lands. Sesshoumaru let go of her hand and walked swiftly to the front to join the Lords of the North and South. Kagome walked to the front of the room where she saw her little family. Aboshi, Moro, Shang, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Rin, and Sakura all stood smiling at her. Kagome kneeled on the cushion set at her feet and bowed her head. This was very difficult for her since she neither bowed nor kowtowed to anyone.

Kagome kneeled for what seemed like eternity as the ceremony proceeded. She did everything that was required of her and just when she felt like her knees were about to fall off they told her to stand. She was a little wobbly but was held up by Sesshoumaru's hand on her elbow since he was closest. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present you the new Lady of the Eastern Lands Kagome Emishi." Lord Aoushi boomed. The whole hall cheered as Kagome walked down the isle once again followed by Sesshoumaru and her family.

Once out side Kagome formed all the disks for them and got on. They all raised at the same time and Kagome led them back to the castle. "So Kagome how do you feel now that you are formally acknowledged as the Lady of the Eastern lands?" Sango asked.

"I feel ecstatic now I don't have to deal with the whispers and rumors that I'm no the real thing. At those ceremonies they have this special spell to see if you are really the heir. Now I can just stamp out the rumors. I'm so happy it's over and done with." Kagome said. The group smiled as they went home. Little did they know that when they got home there happy lady was not going to be so happy anymore.

AN. I thought this would be a wonderful place to leave you hanging huh? Maybe I will.

* * *

Oh come on not even I'm that mean. I left you guys long enough.

When Kagome got home she found the place was a mess. It also had Inuyasha written all over it. "Inuyasha! Where are you when I get my hands on you, you are going to wish you never met me." Kagome yelled. The place was a mess dressed and kimonos and robes were scattered all over the place. Papers and books were at odd places and paint was on some of the walls.

"Sesshoumaru you go west, Aboshi you go north, Moro you go east. I'll…" She never got to finish her sentence because her advisors once again popped up. "Milady you have many things to tend to in the study. The damage that Naraku fellow has made was costly." The first said. "The small troops you sent to take care of the Northern Province have come back empty handed." The second put in. "Lady Kagome need I remind you that you need to find a mate. It is urgent." The third said.

Kagome sighed, "Shang you look around here if you find him chain him up and put him in the room we made just for him." Kagome said. Moro and Shang smiled happily. They knew what the room held. It held paintings and toys of all the pranks Kagome pulled on him and his mother. "I'll deal with him after I deal with this stuff. Bye." Kagome said. "Now what's wrong with the troops I sent up? Why haven't they been successful? I'll deal with the Naraku damage later. He only took down a few lesser lords in these lands. I can easily appoint new lords. I will find a mate on my own time. I assure you it will be before thefifth lunar cycle." Kagome said.

Her voice grew quieter as she led her advisors to her study. "Well we better look for the mutt. No offence Lady Aboshi, Lord Sesshoumaru, Prince Shang, and Princess Moro." The four waved it off, "Kagome has enough to deal with without having to worry about a spoiled boy who lost his favorite pot." Sango said. The four split up and went to search for Inuyasha.

Ok I think that's enough for you? I'm sorry but I've been working on this since nine and it's now 2 in the mourning. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Viet grl.


	7. The Truth reveled

Alright I read your reviews and their really encouraging so I'm working on this chapter for you guys. Someone told me that Sesshoumaru is too ooc and they would like me to show more of his regular personality. Well I will in the next chapter. Or at least I'll try. For right now I want to bring them a little closer. And I can't have his cold façade ruining the moment. So if you can just sit tight I'll comply with your wish. I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing it means a lot to me. Again if you ever want a story that you can't seem to find give me a summery and I'll to my best to bring your idea to justice. Now enough rambling on to the story. Bet you all can't wait to see wat happens to Inu huh?

* * *

It was way past noon when Kagome came out of her office. The place was still a mess as she directed. She walked over to the room that held Inuyasha. Moro and Shang stood at the door to act as guards. "Is he in there?" Kagome asked. At there sleepy nod Kagome ruffled there hair. "Go to sleep guys I'll take it from here." Kagome said. Shang nodded suppressing a yawn and followed his sister to his futon.

Kagome watched as they left and got an evil look on her face. "Oh Inuyasha come out to play." Kagome sung. She made a puppet that looked like she did when she was little and told it to go in the room. When she heard a scream she knew Inuyasha was terrified. "What the matter Inuyasha? Are you afraid of a little girl? I'm shocked what happened to the great and powerful Inuyasha I heard about." Her smaller version taunted.

Kagome stifled her laughter and made a small spider and told it to go in the room. As soon as it was in she made her younger self disappear and made the spider grow. After a few minutes of scaring Inuyasha shitless Kagome walked in. "So Inuyasha can you tell me why my stuff was all over the floor and some paint on my walls?" Kagome asked. "Well uh you see um." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Inuyasha I'm waiting." Kagome said. "I was bored and decided to rummage through some of your things?" Inuyasha offered as a pitiful excuse. "Strike one try again Inu." Kagome taunted. "Um I uh was looking for something that I left here a while ago." Inuyasha provided. "Try again." Kagome said. "Alright I was still mad so I decided to mess up your palace a little." Inuyasha said.

"A little! Inuyasha do you know how stressful it is to be a ruler of a land. It's very stressful. I have to deal with my lands and the little tiny problems that occur! I just got back from a long and boring ceremony then I had to deal with more paperwork concerning my lands and alliances with other lords! Then I come home to see my house a wreak! Oh no you have pissed me off royally! You are going to clean every article of clothing on the floor by yourself then fold them. You then gonna take this tiny brush and you are gonna clean my walls and floors. You are not to stop unless it's for food or you need to use the restroom.

"Sakura will be watching over you to make sure you do it right." Kagome finished. Inuyasha's ears were plastered to his head by now. Kagome stormed out of the room and ran to the lake. She sat there looking at the water playing with the koi fish that came to see her. She heard the bushes rustle and looked behind her. Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing and stared at her.

When Sesshoumaru saw Kagome he felt bad she had all this pressure on her shoulders and it showed. Her shoulders were slumped her eyes were tired and her hair was a little dull. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and sat down behind her. "You seem tired?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Just a little bit. Sesshoumaru how am I going to deal with finding a mate so soon? On top of that I have a rowdy hanyou that is bitter because I killed his favorite pot. I also have my lands to deal with." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond he just turned her around and moved her hair aside and began to massage her shoulders. "My god Kagome you are stressed." Sesshoumaru said at her tense shoulders. Kagome rolled her head to the side as her shoulders relaxed under Sesshoumaru ministrations. Once her back was free of knots Kagome leaded back into his chest. Sesshoumaru brought her up to sit in his lap so Kagome's head rested in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so tired." Kagome said yawning. Her eyes were closed and her nose was buried in his neck as she breathed in his scent. "Go to sleep then. I'll wake you when it's time to go to dinner." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded and soon drifted off to sleep.

Kagome woke up to a familiar scent of pine and sandalwood. She also heard a soft voice calling for her. Kagome smiled 'Sesshoumaru.' She thought. She opened her eyes to see two amber orbs staring down at her. "Wake up Kagome its time for dinner." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck once more. "I don't want to I'm rather comfortable where I am thanks." Kagome said softly still waking up from her little nap.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and picked her up bridle style. "Well you might not be hungry but I am." Sesshoumaru said. He walked with her in his arms to the palace. Once they got to the door of the dinning room he set her down. Kagome yawned and walked with him into the dinning room. Taking her place at the head of the table with Sesshoumaru to her right Kagome began to eat as did everyone else. "Inuyasha I trust that you have made at least some progress in the cleaning today." Kagome said.

"Yea my fingers are still wrinkly from washing all your clothes." Inuyasha grumbled from the very end of the table. "Well you shouldn't have made a mess." Kagome said. "Mommy where were you today?" Shippo asked. "I was at the lake taking a little rest." Kagome said. "Why?" She asked. "Well Rin and I missed you. It wasn't fun teasing Inuyasha since he had soap." Shippo said.

"Oh what did he do with the soap?" Kagome asked glairing at Inuyasha who was right now trying to sink as low in his chair as humanly possible. "Whenever I teased him he stuffed some soap in my mouth. Something about washing my mouth out so I wouldn't say stuff." Shippo said. "Oh really?" Kagome asked. Shippo and Rin nodded. "Well I'll have a little talk with Inuyasha later. Now eat your food." Kagome said. The children obediently obeyed there mother and continued to eat.

Kagome sighed as she lay in the lake clearing. She had punished Inuyasha to manual labor around the house and to take over a job a servant didn't feel like doing. She looked up at the stars and listened to the sounds of the night and the waterfall to her right. She was almost asleep when she heard footsteps near her. "If anyone wanted to find you I guess I should tell them to search here first." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled, "Do that and I'll never get peace and quiet." She said.

Sesshoumaru lay down next to her and looked up at the stars as well. Kagome rolled over and rested her hands on his chest and her chin on her hands. Her upper body rested on his chest while the rest of her body lay next to his. "Sesshoumaru I'm worried." Kagome said. "About what Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. "About the future. I have to find a mate soon. Sesshoumaru I can't find someone I love in five months. I never would be able to even if I tried." Kagome said.

"Why is that Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked staring at the stars. "I want only one man to be my mate but I know he would never want to." Kagome said. "A man would have to be an idiot like the one I call my half-brother to not love you." Sesshoumaru said. "He's not an idiot his quite the opposite. He's strong all youkai fear him. He is also kind but not many people know it. I'm afraid to tell him how I feel for fear of rejection. I would never want to be on the receiving end of his cold glare again. I don't think I would be able to rule my lands properly if I were rejected by him." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and sat up moving her into his lap so he could see her properly. "As I said before any man would be a fool to not love someone like you." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. The moon illuminated his hair and eyes making him look like a heavenly being. He tilted her chin up and bent his head down. Kagome closed her eyes and met him half way.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss just barely touching as if asking if it were ok. Sesshoumaru then applied more pressure and crushed her lips to his. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself closer to him as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist bringing her even closer.

A soft wind blew through the clearing as the moon illuminated the lake beside them making the clearing look heavenly and out of this world and into the next. The two pulled apart for lack of oxygen. Kagome smiled at him her fingers buried in his silver hair. Twirling the strands around her fingers.

"Tell me more about the man you want as your mate." Sesshoumaru said. "He hides behind a cold mask and is the envision of power. He rules the Western Lands with and iron fist never bowing to anyone. He is also loyal and trustworthy. He is also my best friend." Kagome whispered. For the first time in years Kagome saw a true smile show on Sesshoumaru's face.

He bent down once more to capture her lips. Kagome smiled and met him halfway. This time she felt his tongue licking her lips asking for entrance into her warm cavern. Kagome complied with his wish and without hesitation opened her mouth. He went slow searching every nook and cranny of her sweet cavern.

He ran his tongue over hers coxing it into his mouth. She shyly complied and explored his mouth as he had hers. The two broke apart once again for air. "Kagome would you consent to being this Sesshoumaru's mate?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Of course. I love you Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered. "I love you as well Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. With that he kissed her softly on the lips and jumped up into a tree with her and fell asleep with her in his arms listening to the sound her breathing and heartbeat as well as the sound of the night.

Kagome woke up and smiled when she saw a sleeping Sesshoumaru. Of course she knew he wasn't really asleep he was just trying to trick her. She took advantage of this and traced his markings. "You know Sesshoumaru I just thought of something." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but she knew he was listening. "We need to adopt Shippo and Rin formally. Rin is just a human and will die. And Shippo is just a child. Even if I say that he is under our protection he still will be harmed.

We need to adopt them formally so that we can protect them." Kagome said. By now Sesshoumaru's eyes opened. "Yes but that can wait until we mate so then we can rightfully say they have a mother and father. Now let's go. The children must be really bored without you. You know you have neglected them since the coronation." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded and the two left.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but my muse sadly ran away. I can't remember who requested a kiss and a formal adoption of the kids but there you are. I'll add more once my inspiration comes back. I'm really sorry about the wait and I hope this can hold you until I come back. For those waiting on my other stories since I got writers block I don't know how to continue those but I will in time. Again I'm really sorry I can't update more. Thanks for reviewing tho I think because of all the reviews I got last time I wrote I gota burst of inspiration for this. I really apreciate it thx guys and gals. 


	8. The Adoption of Shippo and Rin

1I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. It's just my muse hasn't been coming to me as much as I would like it to. So if this entry doesn't look as good as the other ones I'm really, really sorry. Right now I'm trying to find out how to update this for you so please bear with me. But I'll try to make this nice and long for you. Well on to the long awaited eighth chapter of the Princess of the Eastern Lands.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she realized that her mate to be was right. "You're right I have been neglecting them. It's just with all this work for my lands and the stupid advisers badgering me left and right I just don't have the time nor the energy to play." Kagome said. "I believe I have a remedy to your predicament. For a time I shall take over the workings of the land so you may spend time with the children. You may come in and check over things if you wish but I assure you that I will take very good care of your lands." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome's eyes lit up at his suggestion. "Really you would deal with those overbearing old men for me? Oh thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome hugged him and gave him a kiss before she left to find the children. Sesshoumaru sighed and walked to the study where the advisors sat awaiting Kagome's return. Once he stepped in he was bombarded by the three advisors. "Kagome-sama your decision is needed for the new lord." One said. "Kagome-sama you need to make a decision on this matter post haste." Another said. "Kagome-sama you have been greatly neglecting the matter on the damage that Naraku fellow has left behind." The last said. "Wait...you're not Kagome-sama." All three said in unison. "You fools are correct in that statement. Kagome has been badgered constantly by you three that I have given her some much needed rest. You three shall now listen to my every word and I expect you to listen to every word lest your life be forfeit." Sesshoumaru said in his icy calm voice that immediately shut the old men up.

"Now each of you shall hand me all the scrolls that have the recent occurrences of the land and are to sit silently as I review these and give advice when asked is that clear." Sesshoumaru said. A nod was all he needed from the three as they rushed to get him the requested scrolls and sit quietly as instructed by the fearsome lord.

Laughter was heard from the courtyard as Kagome played with her long neglected children. "You can't catch me okaa-san." Shippo laughed running away from his mother. "Ha, ha you can't catch me." Rin teased. Kagome looked frustrated as she tried to figure which one she should chase after. "Aww that's no fair. I'm only one person and you're two." Kagome whined and fell to her knees putting her face in her hands pretending to cry. Slowly the two children inched toward their mother to see what was wrong. As soon as they were close enough Kagome stopped crying and grabbed the two and started tickling them both. "No...haha...fair momma...haha...you tricked us...haha." Shippo said between his laughter.

Kagome just laughed as she tickled the two but laughed harder as they turned against her and started tickling her as well. At this time Sango came out to tell the three that breakfast was ready in the dinning room. Kagome sighed and got up but then got an idea to play some more. "I'll race you two to the dinning room. Last one there is a rotten egg." Kagome shouted as she took off the children close behind her.

A few minutes later Kagome slid into the dinning room falling on the hardwood floors behind her chair. Scrambling up she held the back of her chair her hair in disarray. She faced the two children who ran in after her and put up a fist in victory. "Ha ha I win." Kagome said. "You cheated your faster than us." Shippo said. "Nu uh I won fair and square." Kagome argued. "But you're a full grown youkai." Rin argued back. "So your point? I'm the lady of these lands and what I say goes." Kagome said sticking her tongue out at them.

The rest of the table rolled their eyes and waited for Kagome to sit down. They were used to this from before. "Ah Lady Kagome I see you finally got out of the grasp of those advisors." Miroku said. "Nope Sesshoumaru is taking care of them so I can play with the children." Kagome said. At that moment Sesshoumaru walked in to the room with three quiet advisors trailing behind him. "Huh? Sesshoumaru did you rip out their vocal cords or tongues out or something their unusually quiet." Kagome said. "This Sesshoumaru did nothing more than treat them like I treat my own advisors." Sesshoumaru said. "Ohh you gotta teach me how to do that." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and sat down to her left. Kagome then also sat down and took her first bite allowing the others to eat as well. "Kagome where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Oh he's hanging around somewhere." Kagome replied in a way that led the group to feel bad for the poor hanyou.

Somewhere

"Hello? Kagome? Someone? Help!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he hung by his ankles in a fifty foot high tree the only one in a hundred yard area by a light blue rope. "I'm sorry Kagome! I want ramen!" Inuyasha screamed out again.

Back to the Eastern Castle

Breakfast was over and everyone was in their respective positions. Sango was in the dojo with the off duty youkai guards training. Miroku was under the waterfall meditating (ch yea right we all know he was at the girls hot springs.) The children were taking their mid day nap, Lady Aoushi was in the art room painting a picture of her deceased lord. Kagome was in the study with Sesshoumaru helping to take some of the load off of his shoulders. "Jeez Sesshoumaru I thought you said you took good care of my lands. It seems to me like you didn't do anything." Kagome said as she looked through the pile of scrolls.

"I assure you Kagome I took full care of your lands. Although it seems as though certain advisors couldn't handle taking over for a year or two during our quest while Naraku was still around." Sesshoumaru said glaring at the already cowering advisors in the corner. "I see well that just means you and I will be cooped up here for a while as we sort this stuff out. If you help me it would take half the time of me doing it myself. Also this gives you a chance to see the condition of my lands so when we mate you can help me as we take care of both the east and west regions." Kagome said while reading a scroll about the current condition of the lands under a lesser lord's control.

"Yes that does seem like a fine plan. My mother could use some time with the children seeing as she loves to spoil them until they go rotten." Sesshoumaru said reflecting on the past few days when Kagome was stuck in this room his mother spoiled the children with toys she bought the past few days. "That sounds fun rotten kids. Can't get any better than that." was Kagome's sarcastic reply.

(Ok I'm not gonna go into the mating thing cuz ya'll basically know what happens. And I'm not good at writing lemons so yea. I'm just gonna skip to the adoption ceremony.)

It was the day of the formal adoption of Shippo and Rin and all the Lords and Ladies of the Northern and Southern lands came to celebrate two things. The mating of Kagome and Sesshoumaru as well as the adoption. The rooms in the castle were full from the Lords' retinue. Kagome was especially put out because she had to be on her best behavior on this day because not only did she have to prove still to the other lords that she could run her lands well she had to impress the retinues as well.

For the past three weeks since after the day she and Sesshoumaru mated she was kept busy by her housekeeper and Sakura about the rooms, food, and celebration banquet/party. By the time this was over she felt like she was going to be in bed for a very long time. Today she dressed in the layered kimono of royalty that she normally refused to wear since it consisted of at least 20 layers of clothing that were all heavy. Today the color pattern was red in honor of Shippo's last day as a fox and then faded into white for his transformation to a dog youkai.

Yes that does seem like a fine plan. My mother could use some time with the children seeing as she loves to spoil them until they go rotten." Sesshoumaru said reflecting on the past few days when Kagome was stuck in this room his mother spoiled the children with toys she bought the past few days. "That sounds fun rotten kids. Can't get any better than that." was Kagome's sarcastic reply.

(Ok I'm not gonna go into the mating thing cuz ya'll basically know what happens. And I'm not good at writing lemons so yea. I'm just gonna skip to the adoption ceremony.)

It was the day of the formal adoption of Shippo and Rin and all the Lords and Ladies of the Northern and Southern lands came to celebrate two things. The mating of Kagome and Sesshoumaru as well as the adoption. The rooms in the castle were full from the Lords' retinue. Kagome was especially put out because she had to be on her best behavior on this day because not only did she have to prove still to the other lords that she could run her lands well she had to impress the retinues as well.

For the past three weeks since after the day she and Sesshoumaru mated she was kept busy by her housekeeper and Sakura about the rooms, food, and celebration banquet/party. By the time this was over she felt like she was going to be in bed for a very long time. Today she dressed in the layered kimono of royalty that she normally refused to wear since it consisted of at least 20 layers of clothing that were all heavy. Today the color pattern was red in honor of Shippo's last day as a fox and then faded into white for his transformation to a dog youkai as well as Rin.

"Aboshi-sama I don't see why I have to wear this. It's impossible to even move in this thing." Kagome said while Sakura was doing her hair. Aboshi sighed for the fifth time that morning. Kagome has been complaining about her wardrobe ever since she was told she had to wear it. "Kagome if you complain about your wardrobe again I will make you wear the most formal most annoying and heavy dress a lady wears." Aboshi said. That shut Kagome up. "Good now be good I have to go check up on my son. Bye Bye now." Aboshi said before leaving poor Sakura to deal with Kagome.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was having a much easier time with his wardrobe. He was wearing his regular outfit but with some changes. Where the hexagons were they were replaced by fox prints. His attire started out red on the shoulders but slowly faded to white for the same reason as Kagome's colors. He looked up from his armor when his mother opened the door and walked in. "Sesshoumaru if your mate complains one more time about her dress well let's just day their will be one less Lady of the Eastern and Western Lands." Aboshi said. "You stuck her in the formal kimono did you not?" Sesshoumaru asked. Aboshi nodded and listened to Sesshoumaru's next sentence. "Then what did you expect? Kagome is a fighter and likes to be able to move freely so she knows she can defend herself. Putting her in that dress is just asking for her to complain." Sesshoumaru said.

"And you're not the least bothered by this?" Aboshi asked. "No, I know her and I know when to avoid things such as this." Sesshoumaru said simply. "Remember mother I have known Kagome ever since her birth I know when and how she gets set off. Now tell me is it appropriate to wear my armor to the adoption ceremony?" Sesshoumaru asked. Aboshi just shook her head and told him no. At that he nodded and joined his mother to go to the garden where the ceremony would take place. A minute after they arrived Kagome arrived with the children on each side both dressed in the attire of their mother and father. Shippo wore a smaller version of Sesshoumaru's normal attire. Rin wore a fighting kimono much like her Kagome's except it was a light blue.

The four stood in front of a water basin with Kaede next to them. Surrounding them were the lords and ladies of the North and South. "Now are ye ready?" Kaede asked. At the nod from all four of them she started. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Lords and Ladies. Today we are here to witness the adoption of Rin and Shippo into the house of the moon and stars. I miko Kaede am here to give my blessing and perform the ceremony. Any who oppose this adoption mush speak now before we begin or forever hold your peace." Kaede said. She looked around and nodded when no body spoke that is until a voice shouted across the garden. "I do not consent to this adoption." Someone shouted. Looking around Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Aboshi, Kaede, Moro, and Shang (thought I forgot about them didn't you?) looked to see a couple walk into the circle. They were the lesser Lord and Lady in the Eastern land of the southern province.

"I Lord Hashi with my mate Lady Yuka formally announce our discontent to this adoption." Lord Hashi said. The whole court starred at him and his mate. Kaede reluctantly went through the procedure should and objection ever happen. "Lord Hashi please explain to the court why you object to this adoption." Kaede said. "This adoption is unnatural. A fox and human child to be adopted into a dog demon family. It's against tradition. Adoptions are for same race adoptions." Lord Hashi said. "As the miko conducting this adoption I find your objection unreasonable. The reason for this adoption is to change the race of the two children to match that of their parents. As for tradition if this adoption was meant only for same race adoptions then what we are to accomplish today will not be so." Kaede said calmly.

Meanwhile Kagome was furious. Once Kaede stopped talked she stepped up her aura flaring about her. "How dare you? To interrupt something as important as this because of your petty beliefs is unacceptable. Did you realize that I never really liked you? As a child I would play pranks on you because of my dislike of you. I know your secrets. I know why you don't want this adoption to take place. You would become next in line for the throne if I somehow did not conceive and heir. This adoption assures an heir for the Eastern and Western lands. I hereby banish you and your mate to the main land to live as the creature you despise the most. A human." With that Kagome waved her hand and the two snake youkai turned human before their very eyes and when the transformation was complete they vanished.

Turning back to Kaede Kagome nodded for her to continue. "Right well let's continue shall we?" Kaede took out a dagger in a beautiful blue sheath with the Eastern and Western crests intertwined. "This dagger represents both the houses of the moon and stars. With this dagger the children and parents will both cut their palm and allow their blood to mix in the basin. Combining their blood as if the children were birthed from the lady's womb with the lord's seed, creating two children alike their parents in blood and looks." Kaede handed the dagger first to Sesshoumaru who unsheathed the dagger and slit his palm holding the wound over the basin to allow the blood to flow into the bottom. Next he handed it to Rin who looked at the dagger apprehensively. At a gentle nod from Sesshoumaru she quickly cut her palm and held it over the basin suppressing her cry of pain. Once there was enough blood in the basin Sesshoumaru took her hand and licked the wound until it healed. Next the dagger was passed to Shippo who cut his own wrist as well and had tears pouring out of his eyes as he did so. Once he was done Kagome embraced him and wiped his tears telling him he did well and she was proud.

Last was Kagome once her blood joined the others she handed the dagger back to Kaede. "Now the blood of these four has combined. To ensure this binding is pure holy water will be added to destroy the evil that threatens this family." Kaede proceeded to pour the holy water into the basin and mixed it with the very dagger the four cut themselves with. "The blood of these four has been purified of all evil. Now each must drink from the basin to allow the blood to mix." Kaede said. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippo, and Kagome each drank from the basin and stood waiting for Kaede. "ego Kaede beo hic adoptio adiudico pax faustitas abdera hic pater, mater, filius, filia." (Ok I did my best with the Latin don't kill me I'm only a first year. Basically it's saying bless this family and allow them peace and prosperity.)

Once Kaede's speech was done a bright light flashed and standing in between Kagome and Sesshoumaru were two demon children. Shippo now had both the crescent moon and six point star on his forehead showing that he is the next heir to the thrown. He now had silver hair with black streaks and a tail to match. His facial features changed to look more like Sesshoumaru but retained some of his looks. He inherited all of Sesshoumaru's stripes as well. Rin on the other hand had black hair with silver streaks and a tail to match. She only had the six point star on her head. She looked a lot like her mother in fact if you put the two together you wouldn't be able to tell who was who if Rin grew a bit more. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Lords and Ladies may I present to you the family of the Eastern and Western lands." Kaede said. Applauding was heard and when it quieted down Sesshoumaru spoke. "Please let's retreat into the ballroom where we may dine and dance." Sesshoumaru then walked with his family back to the main house to change into more comfortable clothes.

Kagome dressed in a light blue kimono with snowflake patterns placed in random places with a silver obi. Rin dressed in a light purple kimono with flowers printed on it with a light pink obi. Sesshoumaru dressed in his regular attire while Shippo dressed in a red and orange version of it. The newly formed family then walked to the great hall or the ballroom. Once they walked in the announcer looked at them and banged his staff on the ground three times making everyone look at him.

"Presenting Lady Kagome Emishi Katai daughter to the late Lord Ashitakta and Lady San. Mate to Lord Sesshoumaru Katai of the Western Lands son to Lord Inutasho Katai and Lady Takara Katai. Mother to Prince Shippo and Princess Rin. Presenting Lord Sesshoumaru Katai son of the late Lord Inutasho Katai and Lady Takara Katai. Mate of Lady Kagome Emishi Katai of the Eastern Lands daughter to late Lord Ashitakta Emishi and Lady San Emishi. Father to Princess Rin and Prince Shippo. Presenting Prince Shippo Katai son of Lord Sesshoumaru Katai and Lady Kagome Emishi Katai heir to the Eastern and Western Lands. Presenting Princess Rin Katai daughter to Lord Sesshoumaru Katai and Lady Kagome Emishi Katai second heir to the Eastern and Western Lands." The announcer said out of breath. "Wow that was a mouth full wasn't it?" Kagome asked. The rest of the hall just laughed and continued on dancing.

Kagome walked out onto the dance floor and danced with Sesshoumaru and her children for the rest of the night until the children were too tired to stay up any longer.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up to Sesshoumaru's amber eye's looking into her own. "Good morning." He whispered. "What time is it?" Kagome asked. "Judging by the position of the sun I would say it would be around noon." Sesshoumaru said. "Noon! I'm late! Oh my kami, Sesshoumaru why didn't you wake me earlier. Today is the day the people from all over the lands come to me with their needs." Kagome said. As she ran around their bedroom Sesshoumaru sat on the bed amused at her frantic rushing. "Kagome today is Sunday no villagers or noblemen are coming." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked up at him halfway through with changing. "And you couldn't tell me this before because?" Kagome asked. "Because it was amusing to watch you run around." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yea whatever fluffy well since we're up might as well see what's going on and why it's so quiet." Kagome said. At that moment a knock was heard at the door. "What is it Shang?" Kagome asked. "Kagome a trespasser has been found on the grounds. She was heading towards your room. The guards caught her before she got to you. Their holding her in the thrown room waiting for you." Shang said. "Thank you Shang. Sesshoumaru and I will be out in a minute. In the meantime gather everyone to the thrown room." Kagome said. She heard the sound of Shang running away before she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Well I bet I know what they were after. Wither me or the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said.

"We shall see. Now finish getting dressed and I shall do the same." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded and proceeded to finish changing while getting the jewel from its shrine in her closet. (Nice place to keep a shrine eh?)

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked into the thrown room and saw everyone setting in their respective seats in the front. Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat in the middle at an equal height to represent their equal partnership in ruling the lands. (in other words you know how the king is normally higher then the queen or the back of his chair is? Well Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's chair are exactly the same height and design to show they rule have equal responsibilities. I'll leave a note to further explain later.)

In front of them on her knees was a hanyou held by two guards. "What happened Suichi?" Kagome asked. "Milady Shinta and I were patrolling the grounds when we saw a black blur pass us a little ahead. We followed it and found it was a hanyou heading towards your chambers. We caught her and told Prince Shang to fetch you." Suichi said. "You both have done well. Leave her here you are relived of your duties today. Have the cook make you something nice alright?" Kagome asked. The two guards bowed and thanked her before taking their leave.

"Now hanyou state your name." Sesshoumaru commanded in his impassive voice. "None of your business bastard." The hanyou stated. At that the guards stationed at the doors had spears to her neck. "You will not speak of milord in such a manner. He is a great lord as is his lady. You will respect them." One said. "That's enough guys. Sesshoumaru should be used to it by now. Aren't you Ice Prince?" Kagome joked. All she got from him was an "Hn."

"Anyway I'm guessing that you were on your way to my room not to harm me or my mate but to steal the Shikon jewel to become full demon to gain respect am I right?" Kagome asked. The hanyou shot her a surprised look and Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha wanted that too. In fact he's right here the one pouting in the corner. Yep that's him." Kagome said. "Now I'm gonna tell you this once and only once. The jewel is under my care. No one is gonna take it from me. Until I find a way to destroy this jewel without having bad consequences in shall stay under my care. Understood?" Kagome asked. "Crystal." Was the reply she got. "Good now like a good little hanyou tell Sesshoumaru you're name." Kagome said. "Kikyou." She said. "Oh now that's ironic isn't it?" Kagome asked.

* * *

Ok ok enough of my joking……

* * *

"My name is Hinata." She said. "Good now Inuyasha you will escort Hinata around and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Kagome commanded. "Me! Why me?" Inuyasha asked. "Because everyone else would love to kick her butt. Aboshi for insulting her son, Shang for insulting his brother, Moro because she doesn't like her, Shippo and Rin because she insulted their dad, and Sesshoumaru and I are busy." Kagome said. Inuyasha grumbled a bit before he consented. "Good now I will have Sakura set up a room next to yours so you can look out for her. Bye now." Kagome stood up with Sesshoumaru and led everyone but Inuyasha and Hinata out of the room.

"Kagome why did you tell Inuyasha to watch her when you knew that no body would harm her?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Because Inuyasha needs another friend he can relate to after Kikyou died." Kagome said. "Kikyou didn't die you killed her." Sesshoumaru said. "I didn't kill her I just set her free. Anyway maybe he'll get over her and fall in love with Hinata. You never know. Plus it would save both of our houses from utter destruction." Kagome said.

After a month Inuyasha and Hinata became the best of friends you wouldn't see one without the other. It was as if they were attached at the hip. One morning Kagome and the rest were eating dinner when a loud squeal was heard. Without looking up since they were used to this they each said…

"Nine…" Kagome said

"Eight..." Sesshoumaru said

"Seven…" Sango

"Six…" Miroku

"Five…" Shang

"Four…" Moro

"Three…" Aboshi

"Two…" Shippo

"One…" Rin

"Hinata will come in…" Kagome

"Inuyasha right after…" Sesshoumaru

"Hinata will yell…" Sango

"At Inuyasha for doing…" Miroku

"Something stupid…" Shang

"Like pulling on her ears…" Moro

"Or scaring her…" Aboshi

"Or mentioning Kikyou…" Shippo

"Or he just proposed…" Rin

"Like he said he would a dozen times." Said the entire table. At that second Hinata rushed in with Inuyasha right after screaming and yelling. "Inuyasha why did you pull on my ears, scare me, mention that Kikyou wouldn't get scared as easily then ask me to be your mate? There are better ways to ask me you know." Hinata said. "Yes I know but I couldn't find out a way to. Please forgive me Hinata you know how I am." Inuyasha said. "I know and yes I'll be your mate." Hinata said. Inuyasha whooped and spun her around. "Hey guys guess what." Hinata said.

"Congratulations the idiot finally proposed yadda yadda yadda we know." They all said while they continued to eat calmly. "How did you guys know?" Hinata asked. "Inuyasha has been frantic with worry and has told us a dozen times." Kagome said. "Now shut up, sit down, and eat so the rest of us may eat is peace." Sesshoumaru said.

Yuka was out sweeping the shrine grounds wondering if Kagome was alright when she looked up to see about ten people come into the shrine. Two had long silver hair that almost reached the floor while the rest had black hair. They were all dressed in business clothing except the baby on woman had in her hands and the two children. Curious as to why all these people were here she greeted them. "Welcome to the sunset shrine may I help you?" She asked. "Actually you've helped us out so much already." The woman with the baby in her arms said. "Oh really? How I've never met you before." Yuka said. The woman removed her sunglasses and pouted. "What you don't remember your own adopted daughter anymore?" She asked. "Kagome?" Yuka asked. "The one and only." Kagome said. "What are you wearing? Whose baby is that? How are you here you didn't come through the well? Who are these people?" Yuka asked as she embraced her daughter careful not to crush the baby. "Wow that's a lot of questions. Let's see I'm wearing my clothes for work. It's my baby. As you know I'm a demon and my lifespan is very long. And last but not least in order from my left to right. Sango and her husband Miroku. Inuyasha and his mate Hinata. My adopted son and daughter Shippo and Rin. My mate Sesshoumaru and my baby Lily." Kagome said.

"How did this happen? You only left last Sunday." Yuka said. "Well mom it's a long story. Why don't you hold one of your grand-daughters and let's go inside and I'll tell you." Kagome said.

The end!

* * *

Yay I finished it. Any way to elaborate on that thrown thingy it just means they got equal powers and neither is higher than the other. Well that's all for Princess of the Eastern Lands I hope to upload the other chapters for my others stories soon

Semper Solus


End file.
